The Other Side of Perfection
by 3vryda3amshufflin
Summary: Raven. In love. with a vegetarian video game nerd. her worst enemy? a sweet innocent blonde. Nope, nothing seems to be missing here. My first fanfiction ever! be nice!
1. Why don't you see?

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own any of the teen titans.**

**~Yeah so I'm not used to this stuff, this is my first ever fanfic! Oh yeah! I love BBRAE and seriously HATE Terra, so if you like terra, please don't say anything negative, just stop reading it! Also I would appreciate it if anyone would give me tips or anything you want to say, like if you think the story is getting boring JUST TELL ME! And Ill try (but will obviously fail) to make some stuff funny. Okay, enjoy!**

**A purple headed Juliette and a green Romeo forced apart.**

* * *

><p>The Other Side of Perfection<p>

Chapter 1: Why don't you see?

Beastboy, oh Beastboy Why don't you see?

Unlucky lives, meeting each other in unique ways are what the teen titans were and that was the best thing they ever experienced. They gained new friends, new family and maybe new strings of love. But that's when everything starts to go wrong for one little Azarathian. Love. How she hated that word.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I sighed, shifting again regaining my posture for the lotus position. I wriggled my toes inside my wooly socks. Finally I gave in. I screamed in anger, I couldn't find my centre. "Whoa. Seriously Rae, Re-lax. Mann, I bet those prissy neighbors heard that scream." I sighed

"Brave, what's wrong with me?"

"Hey, you're talking to the wroooong emotion. Yeah, Earth to Raven, I'm _Brave _not Knowledge."

"Then shut up and get me Knowledge!"

"Ditch me now?" Brave laughed and fled off to get someone rather yellow.

Once again, I sighed. I tried imagining them here. The titans. My friends, my family. I rubbed my temples when I recalled something in the past. ~_Entering flashback~ _

_2 years ago_

"_Yeah…sometimes she can get a little out of control, one thing that would take you a while to get used to" The challenging whispered into Terra's ear. She giggled and whispered something back. I was sure of it now, they were talking about me. _

"_Stop it. Please stop. You're making it worse already" She thought. Her eyes became teary but Raven was a good hider, she slid on her hood with her powers and landed on the floor. This time, her meditation didn't distract her from those two. _

_She picked up her book with her powers deciding to attempt in distracting herself again. She found a spot in the corner and her body eased, relaxed and started chomping in on the book. On the couch in front of her Cyborg sighed. "BB play please? It ain't fun when there's no one to beat" He taunted._

_To everyone's surprise, he refused and turned back to his 'girlfriend'. Cyborg's eyes shot daggers but no one noticed except for Raven, she IS an empath after all. Raven couldn't help but grin. Looks like she's not the only one jealous. Yep she was jealous. VERY jealous. The thought of Beastboy and Terra made her crack and now that they were she was losing it. Her emotions screamed and tortured her for a few days now and in just two days, two more emotions popped up, jealousy and hate._

_She frowned furiously but returned into the real world and let out a saddened sigh of two things. 1. She wasn't with Beastboy, couldn't help but feel sorry for the depressed Cyborg sitting alone. Cyborg had always treated her with respect and just the right amount of 'tease' that made her like a little sister. She had a soft spot for him and treated him like a 'big brother'._

_Robin felt this too and tried playing Cyborg but for some reason, Cyborg felt not right. _

_Starfire started cooking up an 'uh oh' while humming along to her new 'earthly tunes'. Uh oh. _

_Again she sighed and returned her gaze to the lovebirds. She rested her face on her knees and continued staring at them—emotions filling up her head. Love, jealousy, hate, anger. She couldn't help it. Tears started forming up. Too much to hide._

~End Flashback~

"What is it Raven?" Knowledge groaned shifting her glasses treating her link like an idiot.

Raven growled starting one of her mood swings again. "You KNOW what it is Knowledge you're acting damn on my nerves. You're supposed to be Knowledge not IDIOT."

Knowledge raised an eyebrow. Knowledge –being the smart one- answered back flatly.

"It's been two years Raven. You need to go back soon, you promised."

Raven grimaced but eased up remembering 'the day'

_~Entering Flashback~ _

"_Friend Raven!" Starfire squealed and abandoned her dish but no one noticed, instead, they noticed me. I squirmed in my position trying to take back the tears but obviously couldn't. Starfire hugged me, making sure she didn't kill, thankfully she learned that lesson over the years when she almost killed Terra_

_Cyborg stormed over to me and Robin followed._

"_Raven what's wrong?" judging by Robin's facial expression, you can tell he was concerned. Everyone was shocked that the 'fearless' Ice queen was crying._

"_Was it a guy? Tell me his name and I'll kill him." Cyborg's face turned dark already taking place of my big brother._

_I bit my lip and some more tears began to leak down and I let them flow silently. Beastboy suddenly looked up from HER and run over to my side. Terra followed but her expression didn't change. "God. You're the one who HAS Beastboy you should at least act like you care" I thought, my heart burning._

"_Rae!" I jerked my head up to see BB. Starfire stopped the hug and instead squeezed my hand. "We're your friends! Tell us!"_

_My heart stopped. For the first time in a week, he noticed me but got a little angry. _

"_You can't be my friends anymore," I turned my head looking at some random spot on the wall, the tears had stopped but the sorrow was still there._

_Starfire Gasped and when I looked up, each one of them looked hurt…except one (and we all know who). Starfire looked like she was going to cry._

"_What do you mean?" Robin asked, trying to keep a straight face and stumbled on his words a little._

"_I need to leave. Azar has summoned me and I cannot disobey the queen's orders," My voice broke a little but enough for the others to hear. You may have thought that it was a lie but it was true, the queen herself has asked for me to live in Azarath once again for at least a year. I was relieved and both sad at the same time. Relieved- Beastboy wasn't there in Azarath. Sad- Beastboy wasn't there IN Azarath. Is there a difference? Yes. The second one says IN._

_I explained to them. The trip of course, not my love life. No one interrupted me. Starfire's and Beastboy's eyes were filled with tears and Cyborg and Robin were on the edge too. I pulled out my communicator out from my cloak and made it sit there on my hand. All of us were looking at it and it wasn't awkward._

_I finally let it fall down and make a sound when it dropped onto the floor 'thud' .For all of us, it went slow motion. I bit my lip as Starfire Hugged me again, tears streaming down on four faces. I returned the hug and cried. Cried with them. I cared for them, a lot, I did. So the least I could and them do was cry, cry together. Like one forced apart family. _

_Beastboy, oh Beastboy, why don't you see?_


	2. Green skin, Blue heart

**Okay, sooo umm…the second chapter! YEP! I've been planning to make 10 chapters! (At least)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anyone from the teen titans!**

_Chapter 2: green outsides, blue heart_

_The flashback gained place two years ago, forcing her and her loved ones apart. Nevertheless, Raven made a promise that she'll return._

"You need to keep that promise Raven. You owe them your life, THEY are your life." Knowledge said full of wisdom.

This time, I grimaced. I couldn't bear of what the looks of their faces look when I told them the real reason why l left but then again, imagining five faces, heartbroken. Sighing, I let myself finally submit.

"I'll visit Jump city once more." I answered. She looked at the beaming yellow emotion. "But I'm not intending on meeting them, if we don't cross paths, then tough, that's destiny."

Knowledge bowed her head down in appreciation obviously liking her idea. Ten other emotions backed her up, squealing or smiling overjoyed that they MIGHT just see them one more time.

**Beastboy's POV**

"Morning BB!" A pretty blonde girl with big blue eyes came and greeted me. She pecked me softly on the cheek. Terra.

After Raven left, Beastboy finally accepted Terra into his life and gradually, they became a couple.

Terra, like the other titans, was no ordinary girl. She was a geomancer (like a telekinetic except can only move rocks, earth). Beastboy examined her.

She hadn't grown a lot over the two years. She had the same blue eyes, longer blonde hair and has changed her uniform to be a lot more like Starfire's revealing a bit more. She was quite popular with the high school boys but (as much as I don't wanna say it) not as popular as Starfire.

"Hey, Terra, what's for breakfast?" I ran a hand through my messy green hair untangling a mass of matted shaggy tangles.

Her gorgeous face lit up into a smile. "I don't know BB, why don't you ask Cyborg?" She teased. I groaned and she laughed. I've lived with that Cyborg guy for five years now, and he STILL doesn't appreciate that I'm a VEGETARIAN not some mean green cannibal.

We walked into the kitchen area and it smelled…great! –NOT! I scrunched up my face in horror when I saw what he was cooking.

He turned to me and nudged me playfully. "These pigs need chompin!" He laughed. "You haven't got any sense cannibal." I turned around and picked out tofu eggs from the freezer. "And you got no dignity, fool." We both laughed it out.

"Mmm…smells delicious Friend!" Starfire floated in all bubbly. She shoved some bacon into her mouth as well as Terra and Cyborg. I groaned and turned my head away.

"BB, get lovebird," Cyborg winked. Terra and I snickered. "OI! ROBIN, STARFIRE! PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON AND GET OVER HERE!" I screamed down the hallway. Cyborg bursted out laughing and Terra's face went bright red trying to hold in hers.

Starfire blinked out of curiosity. "Friend? I am over here." Terra smirked at this. "It's just a joke, star" Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not sure how that applies…wait." Starfire glared at me and punched me on the arm playfully. My cheeky grin escaped, Cyborg chuckled shaking his head.

"Not. Funny. Beastboy." Robin stood on the outline of the door, arms crossed. His dark raven hair was up to his shoulders, his face, pale as always (probably from not getting out to much) and bags under his eyes. He goes by the name of Nightwing now but unfortunately, we all still have a habit of calling him Robin. Even though my description of him sounds ugly, he was still handsome as always and probably the second one (kind of in a draw with Cyborg) the girls go after. After me that is. I grinned.

I remembered something way before. When girls would look at me and run off in disgust but now, something magical has happened. It probably started when I started getting some muscle. Girls started noticing me and instead of horrible, they considered the green skin and the pointy ears cute. ESPECIALLY the pointy ears. I smiled in disbelief once again. My pain was gone, I mean, don't get me wrong, I still mourned for my parents but… the way everyone considers me as a normal person, or, even better was… great.

Cyborg stared at me smiling. "He's lost it." I snapped back into reality.

"No I haven't"

Cyborg smirked. "Who were you thinking of?"

"Dude. I have a girlfriend!"

"That's right." Terra stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder affectionately. "He does have a girlfriend." She remarked, her words came out full of ice and glared at Cyborg. He turned away.

Cyborg's POV

Mann….I hate the girl. I turned away from her, knowing that if I fight back, her knight in shining armor would come to her rescue. Bull-shit. Ever since she's come back, she's been literally stealing BB from the rest of us. But then again. They were 'partners' and I would know this especially now that I have someone in my life.

I smiled by the thought of her. Beautiful dark pouty lips, shining black hair fiddled into two buns, yeah you get the point. Bumble-bee. And to make my day even better, her team is supposed to be in town by now.

Beastboy's POV

Remember when I said all my pain was gone? I take that back now. I mentally slapped myself. Dammit. I was thinking of her again. I sighed and slumped on the couch rubbing my temples. Brace yourself.

Raven. I cringed at the thought of her. It's been about four years. Damn. Her words were the only thought that can bring myself up and not fall into parts. "I promise. I'll be back" She said. I couldn't bear to look at her but I knew what she would have looked like. She would have a strong face pulled on. Her skin glowing, making her look angelic and her hair supporting her more on the whole 'angel' thing.

Every day, I silently pray that she would come back tomorrow. I still haven't given up hope yet. Since the first day I met her, I just wanted to know her more, y'know? And I admit, I had a tiny crush on her. Hey! I couldn't help it! She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I wonder what she would look like now.

Even though she closed her feeling most of the time, she had grown special relationships with us. Like Robin, I guess they were like father/daughter I know that sounds weird but dude that's just the idea I get, okay?

Cyborg, always teasing her and the same time respecting her and protecting her from jerks. Kinda like a Big brother eh?

And me and Starfire. Kind of like the annoying siblings I mean, Starfire, the one who begs her to come to the mall and cooking up uh-ohs. And then me the one when you take one look at, you get pissed. Well, yeah, from her point of view. I sighed. When will you come back?

Raven's POV

"Hey Gorgeous! Where ya going?" He asked winking. His friends followed. UGH why couldn't they leave me alone? I should have flipped them off the first time.

"Somewhere." I hissed taking a sharp turn but they caught up. "I like feisty" They laughed. That's when (TRADEMARK!) I rolled my eyes and turned again, but this time they skidded in front of me. I glared at them, which made no difference. It should of two years ago, I sighed. I let it go and walked in another direction. Or at least attempted, another guy standing in front of me.

The guy in front of me, appearing to be the leader was about four years older than me. Talk about pedophile. But as much as I didn't want to believe it, he was irresistibly hot. Holy shit. Did I just think that? Yew I'm turning into a girly-girl. Lost in my thoughts, a large hand quickly went inside the strap of my black tank top and flicked the 'other' strap inside. I flinched and turned to the guy. He was devilishly smiling. "You shouldn't have worn this." He smirked. "With a body like that."

They snickered, examining me close. I groaned and put on my jacket, zipping it up. "Whoa. Hey, don't do that!" I turned around to see yet another face. A new one. "What do you want?" I snapped.

He took a few steps closer and at the same time, I took some back. My back hit the wall. He smirked and a few other gang members backed him up docilely. His long pointer finger sliding up my neck and onto my chin. I shivered, but, I can't use my powers now. It will gain too much attention. His finger lifted up my face, making me look into his midnight blue orbs. Don't fall. Don't fall. Damn hormones.

"You." He answered. Unexpectedly, he pulled me into some sort of an embrace and his hand snaked down from my waist….to my butt. I was startled, I couldn't move but I snapped instead. "Get your filthy mother-fuckers off my ass or I swear…" My words sounded scary, gotta get some credit for that, but my face reddened on the last part, what the fuck do I say? Damn. I gotta stop saying fuck. Okay I'll stop now.

He gave 'it' a tight squeeze and chuckled. Others joined in. "You'll what?" He said. I didn't answer, my gaze dropping dead at my shoes. "That's what I thought" He laughed openly. That's it. My hands balled up into a fist and my teeth were gritting.

_Step._ He got closer.

_Step. _One more.

_Step. _

Ohh, here it comes. The climax. I punched his face, hard; he stumbled back as I grinned. Wayy to easy. "Why you little…" He lunged forward, nose bleeding. Weakling. I grabbed his shirt, pulling him down with it and sat on his back. The others ran away. What the hell? Cowards. I twisted his arm behind him in an awkward position. He squirmed and gave a cry. "Okay! I-mmmf!" the 'mmmf' part was when I shoved his face in the dirt. "Uncle." I sneered. "You WHAT?" I asked, doing a sort of evil laugh. I pulled his head up with one head, destroying a few pieces of hair with it. "I Surrender!" He screamed. "Good." I said in a swift kind of voice. But I wasn't finished. I shoved his face in the dirt once more. "You should have said that before."

"What the hell is going on here?"

I pulled his head up allowing him to breathe again. As I turned around to see the face, I raised an eyebrow. Oh, shit.


	3. Partners in Crime

**Hey guys! I noticed that Raven may be a little OOC…okay a lot. But cummon! It's been two friggen years! And I'm a big fan of badass! Okay, here's your chapter, ENJOY! **

**New York Mike- OH MY GOSH! Really? Sorry! I changed the thingo its drama romance now! And LAWL! Yeah I feel for poor Cy too! **

**Bearrose- Awww! Thanks so much! And unless you haven't noticed, I updated! **

**13 reviews! THANKYOUUUUS! Haha the language teacher should see me now**

* * *

><p>'<em>I pulled his head up allowing him to breathe again. As I turned around to see the face, I raised an eyebrow. Oh, shit.'<em>

"Who the heck are you?" I gazed at the dark-skinned girl in awe. I think you probably know who she is now. She had curly black her neatly tied up into two buns and still had the ability to shine. She had a black mini skirt stopping half-way through her thighs, yellow tube top with a black blouse and matching shoes.

I paused for a while; mouth dropped onto the floor and skid off the poor little…STUPID ANNOYING PERVERTED EXCUSE FOR MAN. He groaned and someone behind Bumblebee checked to see if he was okay.

Anyway, that SOMEONE happened to be a guy I had a eency weency crush on. Boy had he changed. His uniform was the same, black tights and a really tight blue top. He had shimmering hair and the hottest body I've seen so far. Aqualad.

Then…I noticed, someone ELSE was standing next to Bumblebee. He had matty red hair trimmed into a tight cut. He had a black mask on making him look dangerous when really, he was a complete sweetheart.

Oh. My. God. The Titans East was here! What the hell do I say?

"Well?"

"I…"

"Hey. I know you meant well. This guy has been causing the titans a little bit of trouble so tell me," She smiled and reached out a hand. "I don't bite!" She said gently.

I smiled back and took the hand she offered. They didn't recognize me. HOLY! They didn't RECOGNISE me!

"Bumblebee…" I said. Looking her directly into the eyes, she probably couldn't see mine, the shadow of my hood covering half my eyes leaving the sun to shine on my nose and mouth. This wasn't Azarath material like the cloak I used to wear; you could actually see my eyes before.

Her mouth shaped into a 'o' shape then smiled. "Hey Speedy, I got me a new fan" Aqualad smirked and aided the poor man over his shoulders.

Speedy raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't count," that's when I raised mine.

"Oh, that's nice"

Bumblebee unexpectedly giggled. It was a low one but surprisingly elegant. "Looks like you got you a hater."

Speedy growled. "Look. I'm sorry I didn't mean for you t-"

"I like Raven the best" I smiled wondering how they would react to this. Amusingly, their smiles dropped. But not of envy.

"Yeah. She was like the hottest-Ow"

"Shuddup." Speedy hit the pedophile and smiled. "That explains the hair." He pointed at my hair coming out from the hood. They went up to my (damn. How do I put this?) ….breasts.

Bumblebee smirked at this. "She was a great girl." Aqualad finally spoke up. "But it WAS pretty harsh leaving us and the titans like this. Oh, yeah and did you hear about the rumor that even JINX missed her?" All three of them laughed.

I, however, didn't well, the second part I could dismiss and…a part of me glowed hearing that, but the first part. YEOW that was harsh. Even though it was, I didn't get angry but upset, I mean, not at Aqualad. He doesn't know who I am yet but at myself. I sighed. They noticed this.

"Hey guys, I'll take care of this, okay?" Aqualad said pointing to the passed out man on his shoulders. Speedy dismissed him and smiled at me as though I was a kid. This is getting annoying.

"Do you live close by?"

"Well, actually, I'm here to see the titans" I paused. "I mean the other titans…no offence."

He smirked. "None taken. But it is strictly prohibited that people should visit the Titans just to admire them. Have you seen how many people trying to sneak into the T-tower?" He rolled his eyes.

He child-smiled at me again. "We can walk you home-but sorry, you can't see Th-"

I took off my hood. Revealing my Indigo eyes and crossed my arms. Adding to my amusement, the world paused for two minutes.

"R-raven?" Bumblebee finally said.

"Holy crap." Speedy added.

I smirked raising my arms as if to say 'well?' Bumblebee pulled her into a gently woman-hug, followed by Speedy. I hugged both back smiling as bright as ever.

"I like Raven the best?" Speedy mocked, repeating my words. I smirked. "Nice trick." He chuckled. Bumblebee put a hand on her hip, doing a model pose.

"Thanks." I said smirking; I tried to change the subject before it got awkward. "So, where are Mas and Menos?" I regretted my words as soon as they came out. Oh God, please tell me nothing is wrong with them.

"There off to Spain, we gave them a month to relax. They're old enough already" Bumblebee smiled of boast. I exhaled.

"Come on." Bumblebee said offering her hand again as her wings started to unfurl. "No. wait, can you fly?" I sighed. "Not anymore. Besides, even if I could, it would gain too much attention." Bumblebee blinked.

"Good point." She grabbed my hand and took off about seven feet off the ground.  
>"Hey, what about me? Speedy asked.<p>

"YOU. Can run" Bumblebee said giggling before she took off. Speedy growled and tried to get a head-start.

We took up into the air, floating just above the clouds. It was beautiful. I haven't felt so free in about two years. I sighed. I miss flying. A could entwined with the sun as we flew by. The sky became a tiny bit darker forming into the prettiest shade of pink.

"So…"

I snapped from the trance. "Why can't you fly anymore?"

It took me awhile to answer; I've been trying to think of an explanation since I first lost flying. A cold rush of air floated between me and Bumblebee. I shivered and felt a few goose bumps rise up.

"To be honest…I don't really know"

Bumblebee opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. She was too polite to question it and judging by her looks, she could tell that I was slightly upset that I lost my skilled ability. The Dark-haired girl slowly shook her head and lowered my on top of a building.

"Okay girl," She sighed and looked around thoroughly. "Spill."

I paused and looked down. I wasn't afraid of heights but surprisingly, this building was a little too tall for me. I shivered and stepped a few inches into the middle of the frame.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know what I mean Raven. Why did you abandon us?"

I paused again and sighed. My body failed and slid down to the floor. My hands caught my fall and guided my posture. Bumblebee sat in front of me, crossed legged and leaned forward as if I was about to tell the most interesting story in the world. I probably was.

My finger found its way up to my mouth and it slowly opened a bit. I didn't want our friendship to collapse. We were already great friends and by telling this, she might think I'm like kind of this love-sick crack head. But on the other hand, it would be nice to have a partner in crime, or someone supporting you through the way and it would also feel great. I sighed and closed my eyes. Telling her scored a few more points than not.

"Okay. But if I tell you, you promise not to get mad, upset or end this friendship while I tell it?" Bumblebee simply nodded her head and eased up.

So I told her about it. About me, Beastboy, Terra, my emotions and my journey. After I finished, her face stayed the same and her response came a few seconds later.

"Wow." Uh oh. What did I do?

"I-in a good way or a bad way?"

"Both. But mostly good"

I exhaled, not even knowing that I was holding my breath.

"Listen Raven, your whole life, you've been fighting. Not once have you surrendered but this…" She paused slightly, choosing her words. "You chickened out." I raised my eyebrow, okay…so Bumblebee is on the last of my great advice list.

She noticed this and smirked, shaking her head. "That Know-it-all bitch is just an annoying little brat that gets everything her way. If I were you, I would attempt to steal Beastboy no matter how much she loved Terra!" She laughed silently but looked at my disappointed face.

"Raven…" She reached out and took my hand, I swallowed up the sorrow and gained the courage to look up at her. "Even if you…aren't meant to be…" I swallowed. Hard. "There is always someone else out there. Someone that will love you and only love you." She rubbed my hand gently. I smiled sadly at her.

"I hope your right…"

Bumblebee stood up and offered her hand, I grabbed it docilely and we took off.

"Wait. Just because I said that doesn't mean I don't want you to steal BB away from her" We both laughed. Boy, it was nice having a partner in crime.

"Ah Dammit! Speedos probably there by now."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry GUYS! I know this is a super short chapter but I wanna leave the reunion in a chapter for that only! Plus I have homework…stupid jap teacher. Anyways….Oh, wow what else could I say? PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, also I wanna ask a question 'how old do you guys think I am?' <strong>


	4. Common Sense

**Wooohooo- Haha! I got another reviewer! WOOHOO! Thanks a lot!**

**Kitty Bane- HAHA! Close! But I can only tell you this- I'm young enough that when I first read your review, I searched up on Google 'What is a beta?' oh yeah, I still don't know. Thanks! **

**The-angel-of-death- nawww thanks!**

**Angel of darkness-SISMANCE! Oh yeah! Hey I kinda like that! And yeah, I love bumblebee too!**

**(Angel of death and angel of darkness! LOL!)**

**The Cretin- HAHA! I love your reviews! Curly fries! YAY! And thanks**

**Bearrose- THANKS! And close XD very**

**New York Mike- Haha! Yeah! Thankyousss **

**I got sooo stuck on this chapter! I was like…staring at it for an hour. Then I ate a Pascal swirl. Anyway, enjoy? I do not own any Teen titans …although I effin want to! Ugh I'm craving for fish…or curly fries. Anyways, I'm SOOOO sorry! I had to do a last minute Jap project! I come back like in two days and my story was on the fourth page! DON'T ABANDON ME! I promise I'll be good!**

* * *

><p>Um…the camera on the ceiling's POV…..YEAH! I like that. (Includes all their thoughts, because cameras are mind-readers)<p>

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?"

"I'm sorry"

"HOW LONG DO YOU THINK IT WOULD TAKE ME TO FIX THIS?"

"I'm sorry"

"YOU FUCKIN SHOULD BE MAN!"

"How many times should I say I'M SORRY? Because when I say I'M SORRY I really mean it! SO I'M SORRY!"

Cyborg sighed of satisfactory. "I'll fix this." Cyborg said voice calming down. "But if you dare too-"

"Okay I get the point!" I said relieved. Could this day get any boring….err? We've been playing black ops for like an hour now! Terra thought we needed a rest and brewed us up some of her famous hot chocolate….which didn't taste so good after I accidentally spilled it on the game station. I sighed. What to do now?

"I'll be back. And next time" Cyborg said and pointed a huge finger over me. "Keep that hot chocolate away from the game station." He turned from me and started to walk when Robin set him dead in his tracks.

"It will have to wait" Robin nodded. "Speedy and his team are here."

"Don't you mean Bumblebee and her team?" Cyborg narrowed his eyes.

Robin sighed and raked a hand through his hair. Not this again. Starfire came out from behind along as Terra.

"Actually, Bee isn't here yet" Speedy stepped from the shadows and drew a smile on his face full of amusement. "She had to take care a big fan. She'll be here sooner or later with a visitor."

Aqualad smirked behind him. Speedy had told him about the little guest.

"Dude or chick?" Terra asked.

"Chick"

At the same time Starfire and Terra groaned. It's not the first time they had a fan over, and it was mostly girls. Every time they visit, they always try to hook up with either of the guys. One time a fan girl came over and tried to hit on Robin. Starfire got so pissed that God knows what she did but the poor girl ended up with a broken leg and arm.

"So…" Speedy spoke up. "Any luck on Slade?"

Speedy should have not brought this subject up for I fear of Robin. He stayed silent. It has been a dreadful amount of years for our friend and we have merely found a location of the crazy man. Despite the fact that Slade hasn't caused and of trouble recently, he has stayed in poor Robin's head.

"We have not had any recent encounters of Slade." Robin eyed me warningly.

Was it just me or did the room just heat up a little? Nope. It did. At least the area near Robin was, and I was VERY near Robin. What's up with that? Speedy just asked stuff about Slade and yeah. I looked at Terra and Beastboy. They all had awkward faces pulled on. Without hesitation, I put a hand over his shoulder. "Chill."

My face softened and gave an apologetic nod towards Speedy. Slade. I hate him so much. We still haven't caught him yet and like Starfire said, we haven't seen him recently but apparently he's still sending us threats. Someday, I'm going to rip his throat out and won't stop till he rots in Hell.

"Dudes hello? 10:30(am) shows on!"

Everyone smirked at the hilarious green skinned guy. He always had the ability to change the subject, lighten the mood and crack a joke at the same time. That's why I love him so much.

We all set bottoms on the main couch and Starfire brought in some of her Gro Thian. Finally, she can cook up something we liked. It was sweet in the middle and hard on the outside. Since no one bothers to cook up some popcorn, we eat some every movie time.

"Harry Potter?" Beastboy asked, smiling cheekily.

I groaned. "We've watched it only a million times. _Anything else?_"

"Why don't we wait until-"Cyborg said before the front door slammed open.

* * *

><p><strong>Five minutes before the door slammed open.<strong>

"You game?" Bumblebee asked. Her eyes watching over me tenderly.

"I don't know" I sighed. "What if it gets awkward?"

Bumblebee looked shocked and started chuckling softly. "Raven, it WON'T get awkward! It's you! Their long lost friend that has been gone for two years!"

I shrugged and squirmed in my position, we're almost there.

"What if-"

"There is NO what ifs everything will be fine alright?"

We landed on ground in one piece. Well, Bumblebee was, I broke into a million when I realized which door we were in front of. Oh, God.

"I'm home!" Bumblebees smashed open the door and said rather loudly in a sing-song voice.

"Bee!" Cyborg and the others came up to greet her.

Suddenly, everyone was staring at me…and I did the same with all of them. They changed a lot but I could still recognize them.

Terra's eyes were the same as ever. They looked exactly as I remembered them. Bright, always smiling, never had a problem in the world. Her hair went up to her hips, bouncy, blonde, and shiny what else? Her top was the same; her goggles were changed into an upgraded set and looked very stylish but stayed in the same spot. She had changed her bottoms into a mini skirt. I wedged my face in disgust. If I had to examine her from a far edge, I think she would have been the same height as my nose?

Starfire's appearance was as elegant as ever. Curves, not to bulky and not to small either. She looked like one of those skinny models. Her auburn hair was up to her ankles! Same top, same bottoms but her boots went a little lower to her knees.

Robin/Night wing's appearance was cool and handsome at the same time. The original mask stayed on his eyes and was a tiny bit smaller. His dark hair was up to his shoulders. I gotta say, he looked pretty hot.

Cyborg was a_ thriller_. Don't get me wrong, he still had the bionic parts stuck on him, they were polished enough to shine and covered some of his face revealing only one eye, a nose, forehead, cheeks and a mouth. He was HUGE, I mean not that kind of huge but his body build was an eye-catcher. I could tell whatever girl he ends up with, she would be very happy.

Then, when I tried to examine the fifth person and I could say, I was eager to get to him, my vision blurred and the next thing I know, I was standing in the bottom of a mountain, the sky tearing up to a shade of pink, then purple, then blue. It made the mountain and the other surroundings bouncy and….happy.

"Raveeeen! Yoo-hoo!" I turned to see a rather disturbing figure. She whistled with two fingers in her mouth, waving all at once towards me. I let out a tired smile, hiding staggers behind it.

"Happy" I sighed. "What do you want?"

Someone appeared to be laughing and Happy joined in to.

"You're angry cause you were getting to the good part," Brave said behind her and started choking on her words and breaking into another fit of giggles.

With a sigh, I made a small arm gesture and summoned my other emotions. As if on cue, purple, yellow, brown, grey, orange, black, red and brown hooded emotions each appeared at the same time. Knowledge had an amused look on her face.

"Why'd we have to do it now?" Rage growled. "And why'd we have to do it in Happy's realm?"

"Because it'll get you guys focused." Knowledge raised an eyebrow. Immediately, Rage and I backed off. And here's the reason why:

_Most Dangerous' Rank' List_

_Knowledge_

_Rage_

_Jealousy_

_Hate_

_Raven_

Mmmhmm. That's right. Raven was fifth and Rage was second. You would think that Rage should have been first but nope. One time, Knowledge got _so_ angry that she went _dark _on us. You could have imagined what had happened when Rage changed ranks with Knowledge. Lucky you. I had to experience it. Anyway, we both knew that that wasn't the main point. We would both stay focused even if it was in Rude's realm anyway if we didn't, Knowledge would go dark 2; as in insulting us, scolding us, taunting us at the same time WITH no breaths. She –although it's not visibly obvious- has the biggest set of lungs and chest in the whole world. Okay, that sounded a lot relevant in my head. The dark 1, you wouldn't want to know. Let's just say that brains beat muscle?

"So then '_knowledge all mighty one' _what's the deal?" I asked.

"The _deal _is Don't. Screw. This. Up."

I scratched my jaw and glared at her.

"That's all you wanted to say? I know that! I'm not that stupid."

Knowledge groaned inwardly but could still be heard. She motioned for us to sit down.

"Love."

"Yes sir!" A purple cloaked emotion stood up and did one of thos aye-aye signals.

Rolling her eyes, Knowledge continued her lesson.

"Timid."

Slowly, another emotion pulled up sheepishly and gathered enough courage to nod and look her in the eye.

"We all know what happened when Raven denied Timid's feelings?"

Yep. The circle groaned, flashbacks haunting each one of them.

"And we all know our feelings for –here she blushed- Beastboy…"

Happy was the only one who didn't blush. She grinned goofily and giggled. Knowledge dropped her gaze from the floor to look at each of our faces. Nope. We haven't got it yet.

Knowledge sighed. "Raven denied Timid causing….um…problems. **So"**

Her voice raised up at 'so' causing Rude to jump up. "Alright." She growled.

"What would happen if…She denied….Love?" Timid said, finally understanding.

Knowledge nodded relieved that not everyone didn't have common sense.

My eyes widened. What would happen? Knowledge was right.

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* I'm beginning to think I'm losing my edge. OMFG! Winners &amp; Losers are on! <strong>

**Sorry guys for the long wait but I'm working on the next chapter right now! I promise I'll upload when the weekends come! Anyway, please review! Oh yeah and sorry, I wanted to play around before the reunion and I'm sorry to say that the next chapter –they still don't know it's her- but that's okay! Because Beastboy is- MMPH! Right, thanks Happy.**

**^_^ Hehe, I won't spoil it for you guys! **

**Toodle-ooo!**


	5. HIVE 5

**The Cretin- Really? I thought I was like one of the slowest to upload. Seriously, when I uploaded chapter four the day before, the next day it was on page two! Friggen hell! Anyways, thank yous so much! I threw in Bumblebee and Raven because well…I just umm…I don't think Starfire would have any **_**motherly **_**advice for Raven. Yeah. Anyways, Imma try and describe BB here ;) I wanted the emotions to be **_**standing **_**when they meet Raven, if you know what I mean Hehe. **

**Anyways, the reason why I'm slow is because I'm banned for life to go on the internet on weekdays. So sad isn't it? LOL you must be thinking what Idid aren't you? I had sex with-I'm joking Haha it's just because my parents are sooo freaking uptight! **

* * *

><p>I could choose any time now to go back where we had 'paused' but…knowledge got me thinking. Stop loving him you suggest? I'm afraid that's not that easy. Maybe if I run away now before I see him would be the solution. BUT I'M STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM! Well, my body is. I could close my eyes. Where the hell did I get THAT from? They'll think I'm some kind of retard.<p>

Groaning, I collapsed on the floor and looked at the pink sky now turned into a blackish-red kind of background. The turn-back birds became silent and were jumping away from me.

"What do I do?"

Almost sudden, the empty black sky turned into a purple sunset. I quickly stood up and my bare feet sunk into a pit of white sand. I tried to block the sun away from my eyes but the wind snatched my hand away and blew it back to its original state. A blast of salt-laden air stung my face. A beach stood before me. A broad expanse of the whitest sand I'd ever seen. The beach extended on either side as far as I could see, empty apart from a few wind-blown seagulls set out to shore.

I was wearing a bikini. Dot. I was about to cover myself up but then realized that no one would see. Except for one that is.

"You take one step at a time." She answered my question.

The voice was calm and relaxing but at the same time devilish and flirty. I turned to see who it was, although I already know who was behind that voice. The sun blocked her appearance, gleaming into my eyes. The purple figure stepped closer into the shade. Love was smiling as bright as Starfire, as I remember her two years ago. Her lips clasped into a smile.

"We look great in bikinis!" She exclaimed, pointing at my outfit, then hers. My face pinched into a scowl.

"Love, change us back. And why the beach?"

She hesitated before closing her eyes and changing us into our cloaks.

"The beach…it's _romantic."_ She said in a love voice. Her expression turned into a smirk after seeing my face. "For normal people it is."

I sighed. "Love, you're an _emotion" _I paused. "Of a _demon"_

She tried to look offended but broke into giggles.

"What do you want anyway?"

"What? Oh, right. You take one step at a time!" Love beamed, repeating what she said earlier.

"What do you-"

"I mean," She said turning serious intentionally. "That you don't just tell him you love him right now." My face hardened but before I could think of a nasty remark she continued. "You wait."

"What about-"

"Terra?" She cut me off. I nodded and sunk down into the sand. "I told you before. Just wait. But for now, remember that you _are _her friend. Act like one. We all know that we love her too!" She said. "A little bit…but that doesn't matter." Well, it was kind of true. I hold nothing against the girl…cough cough. Okay, I hold a lot but I care about her. I mean, if Beastboy does…well I do.

Gradually, the sky became darker and with a nod, the girl disappeared. I should go back now. A bright light filled the room and the surroundings turned into a bright shade of blue and a huge tower shaped as a 'T' as fast as you could say….'noodles' (Kung fu panda! FTW!). Figures stood before me. They were frozen. Every time I go 'pause' mode, everything pauses. Literally. I calmed and felt relieved. I could finally examine the fifth person now. Without getting caught.

Before I took a step, I judged my position, remembering it so when I press play on my little remote, the titans wouldn't think I teleported. I smiled feeling like James Bond. I took a step towards the opening of the tower. Around Starfire, around Terra and behind Robin. BAM. I nearly died. Behind him stood a tall green-skinned teen looking devilishly hot.

Beastboy's face was dead gorgeous. No doubt hottest guy I have ever seen so far. His hair was shaggy and had a long fringe to remind you what type of guy he is, and the color, dark jade to make you _forget _what type of guy he is. His hands were in his pockets and he wore a bright smile revealing a fang. When boys smile, usually, they don't show any teeth making them look mysterious, but, Beastboy could turn a straight guy gay with that smile. I might be over-reacting but, hey, you wanted me to describe him yeah? He was wearing a loose white singlet redeeming how he felt with today's weather. Although the singlet was covering his chest, there was something about his muscled arms that made you feel he had an obvious six-pack. I had a sudden urge to remove his clothes but second-thought it. I took a step back and returned to my spot. I just needed two minutes to recover.

* * *

><p><strong>Two minutes later<strong>

I fidgeted with my jacket before standing up. That's right! My hood was on before! I flattened down my black-leather jacket (which I would like to say (me, not Raven), looks very hot) and placed my hood on.

I spun around with a sigh and squirmed into my earlier position. I snapped my fingers and in about five seconds, the people, meaning geomancer, alien, Cyborg and kids with powers began to move. (I'm such a lazy-ass)

Robin's face wedged into a forced smile and was about to say something but something interrupted him. The inside of the tower's walls began to repeatedly glow bright red and there was a loud sound to go with it.

"Titans."

All of them shifted, ready for battle.

"The town hall, go. Beastboy, you stay here and look after our guest."

He gave an apologetic nod towards me before sprinting and disappearing with the others. Did I…hear right? Oh crud.

I took a glance at Bumblebee before she disappeared. Her face was evil. How could she do this to me? To ME. Oh yeah, that's right, I was the chicken who apparently needs 'hardening out'. I groaned mentally.

Although Beastboy didn't show it, he really wanted to fight and was disappointed with Robin's decision. But now, I noticed, he was a gentleman. He gave me a polite smile.

"Hi,"

I felt my heart speed up. Help.

"H-hey…" My voice wobbled a bit.

"Wanna come inside for a snack?"

He smiled. Damn that smile. I smiled back and followed him inside the main room.

Not a thing changed, I realized. The walls, flooring, furniture. Not a thing has been moved or changed. I wonder what happened to my room. I sucked in a deep breath; it's only Beastboy…just act natural. Right, like acting natural would actually appear doing natural.

I sat down on the leathery couch and he fixed us up a snack.

"The remote's on the table…if you watch TV,"

I smiled. He already judged that I would be one of my –meaning Raven- fans.

"What time is it?"

He looked up from the pantry and scrunched up his lips.

"About…quarter to eleven?"

My lips clicked up into a smile I used my powers to get the remote then THAT'S when I realized what I just did. Oh hell. I'm not ready yet! My heart was thumping, there was no reply. I checked to see if Beastboy was still standing. He was reaching down to get something he dropped. I sighed of relief. I clicked to turn on the TV, channel ten.

"Um..." Beastboy said from behind the counter. I turned around and forced up the courage to look him in the eye. "Do you like tofu?"

I held in a giggle and let it out with a smile.

"I can always try," I said politely. He cheekily smiled. I flinched. That's the one I haven't seen for two years. I haven't tasted tofu in two years either. Well, there are such things as not liking them before but tasting them now and adoring them. What if I vomit? Oh, great. I'm at it again. What did Bumblebee say? 'There are NO what ifs' what if she's wrong? What if I'm over-reacting? Ah, no wait. I can answer the second one. I _was._ I breathed and tried to link my focus back onto the screen. Theme music came on. I smiled, just in time.

Yeah, so what if I didn't like TV before? What could I do for two years besides training, sleeping and eating? You probably think now that I'm a couch potato but I can very PROUDLY answer that I am nothing of the sort.

Beastboy's head jerked up from the table once he heard the theme music. His steady hands placed a tub of tofu on the table and jumped next to me onto the couch.

"What is this?"

"Mentalist" (I'm so sorry I could NOT resist)

"Is it good?"

"Pretty good"

He grinned and popped up some tofu into his mouth. Hesitantly, I reached up for a dry-snack tofu. He smiled politely when he saw my face.

"If you don't like it, you can just pop it in the trash, I totally understand."

I nodded and took a small bite. It was…strangely refreshing. I sensed Beastboy staring at me and I guess he sensed me as well since he turned his head into the direction of Mentalist. I took another bite. Someone was obviously giving him some cooking lessons or maybe it's been a long time since the latest taste of tofu?

"It's nice,"

I said. He smiled back at me.

"Glad you like it. No one else appreciates my cooking here."

It was a joke right? Terra and Starfire were too polite to say it tasted bad…which it doesn't. Beastboy's charming face was cocked up into a grin. He was joking.

Randomly, he started laughing openly; I jerked my head in his direction. Aww, I missed a funny part. But small price to pay. His laugh. It was…childish but strangely addictive. It was one of those low sexy laughs but there was a tiny bit of playfulness thrown in too. It was like…you know how they say when He/she's the one, they're kisses are fireworks, when you get close you hear trumpets and when they laugh it sounds like…a song? Well, that's just how I feel you know?

"This is actually pretty good." He said confidently. As far as I knew, he was never shy back then but it just feels different…probably because of his new appearance.

I nodded back and chewed on another piece of tofu.

"So…what's your name?"

I experienced a mini-heart attack.

"Um…might wanna wait until later…"

He raised an eyebrow but agreed, turning away.

"What's taking them so long?"

"Don't look at me, I don't have powers like you guys," I smiled looking (hopefully) sweet.

He smiled again and offered something else. Chocolates. I gladly accepted them and took one randomly.

"You like dark chocolate?"

I looked up from my half bitten chocolate and licked my lips, smiling. "I like all chocolates,"

(BB's thoughts) Cute. Very cute.

(Back to Raven) He chuckled softly and answered his communicator.

"Beastboy, we need back-up"

"What about the girl?"

My ears perked up immediately and started my gaze on Beastboy.

"Bring her along."

Beastboy shut his communicator, stood up and turned off the TV.

"What's going on?"

He turned towards me and grinned. "Looks like you got front row tickets"

* * *

><p><strong>Beastboy's POV<strong>

I was itching to get to battle. It took us –The fan girl and I- to arrive at the 'battle' destination.

That girl. There was…something about her. And she was kinda cute. I mean, she doesn't show her face or her curves but the way she talked, you could just tell that she would be a hottie.

I changed into normal form once we hit the ground, allowing her to arrive down safely where we could see the titans…and the H.I.V.E 5. I felt frustrated, this was the third time this week but at the same time, I felt eager to get to them. Starfire and Terra were shooting bolts and rocks at Kyd Wyykyd and repeatedly missing –Kyd teleporting and dodging them, Bumblebee was onto See-more taunting nasty remarks. Cyborg was onto mammoth. Dangerous combination. Robin and Speedy were attacking Gizmo and Aqualad on Jinx, so, best help out Aqualad. Our Bumblebee could do fine on her own and Aqualad is not at his best when he was a couple meters away from water.

I shifted fiercely and transformed into an ant then quickly changing into a Gorilla once under Jinx. She growled tumbling backwards and releasing an energy blast back at me. Aqualad flinched warning me. I forced myself to turn into a fly while the blast hit Aqualad. But no harm done right? Just a few…bruises…

"Short one person again huh?" Jinx spat at us smirking.

"Don't you dare talk about her!" I yelled in defense.

"Who? Oh! You mean your Ex?" She giggled evilly like she made the funniest joke ever. Mammoth, Gizmo and See-more over hearing the conversation laughed openly.

"You don't have the right to say that when _your_ ex ditched you!" Robin screamed angrily. When someone brought up the subject about Raven, we go dark. Cyborg and Terra joined in with their Ooohs. The EX meaning Kid Flash did ditch her…sadly…when she was just beginning to become good. KF cheated on her causing Jinx to show him her ugly side.

"I ditched him! And anyway…at least MY EX was attractive."

Cyborg's jaw fell down in anger. Anyway, we knew it wasn't true, Raven was VERY attractive…Jinx is probably just jealous of her. I looked at Aqualad for some help but then I noticed…he was smiling. S-M-I-L-I-N-G. Something jostled me to look at Bumblebee and Speedy. Speedy was smiling as well and Bumblebee was trying to hold in painful laughter. What were they up to?

* * *

><p><strong>Bumblebee's POV<strong>

She's gonna get it.

Okay, I do NOT care about my looks but that…that just hurt, hit me like a cannon and burned inside. "Bitch," I muttered under my breath.

Jinx's head jerked up and shot daggers at me.

"What did you say?" Jinx's voice rose.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing."

She took a quick glance before answering back and smirked.

"A Raven fan? Typical. Sticking up to that loser." Anger boiled up inside me. I couldn't help it; I just had to shoot back. Eight Titan faces plus five HIVEs were on me, not knowing what to say. A simple 'No, She's dangerous' would've helped.

"If she was a loser what would that make you?"

The East Titans laughed, the normal titans trying to pull on straight faces and trying not to abandon their post to protect me, the HIVE's jaws dropping down then turning to Jinx for the next piece of action.

"You DARE talk to me in THAT way?" She screamed. Before I could answer back, she shot an energy bolt at me. The Titans, not really aware didn't seem to notice so I did what I could. No, I didn't put up an energy shield; I wanted them to slowly figure it out. So I dodged it.

The titans dropped their gaze to look at me, Robin displeased that they didn't hold their positions.

"I'm really sorry…" Robin apologized.

"Where'd you learn to do that?

"Uh…"

"High School physical education!" Bumblebee came to my rescue, Aqualad and Speedy laughing showing no trace of hiding it.

I nodded, giggling some of my own.

Robin made an arm gesture leading the team to circle around me. "If you say so…"

* * *

><p><strong>Nearby Camera ;)<br>**

"Uh, Jinx?"

"Plan B," The pink haired girl nodded. "I want that girl."

Kyd Wyykyd did some kind of gesture which led all of the five landing on the floor. Jinx took it from there, summoning all the powers from the earth plus the HIVE's. The energy drained from us, causing ourselves to grow weak and struggle. Jinx's eyes began to glow bright pink then with a satisfactory grunt, she released a huge energy bolt from her body.

"Robin?" Starfire whimpered pointing at the energy bolt coming towards them.

Robin taking over the situation looks at the fan girl. Her feet were stuck to the floor! She was panicking innocently.

"Robin," Starfire repeated snapping him from his trance. "Stay at your positions…The girl can't get hurt." He finally said taking his position as the leader.

I groaned but followed his lead, knowing that more than one of us are gonna have to take a trip to the hospital later.

Hastily, I turned to Raven. We seriously needed her help.

I made a face at Bumblebee saying 'Do I have to?' She nodded. "If you don't want us to get hurt." That evil little…

With a sigh, I summoned up the energy and released it with a mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

What did I do you ask? Why, I did an energy shield which is exactly what a normal fan girl would do.

**Kay Guys! Hope you liked it! Oh and my new BETA edited this give Kitty Bane some credit! **


	6. Reunion

**The Cretin- WAHAHAHA! Who doesn't have a crush on BB man? And thanks for the offer but Raven would kill me =) who knows what would happen when I step inside his room…and he offers me to sleep there? Y'know what? I'll meet ya there at 12, look out for me! Hmm…I wonder if Bruno Mars and Ironman would get jealous. Anyway thanks for your kind words Hehe and funny you say that, I have hay-fever but I'm not saying that's bad cause I miss out on school! YAY =)**

**Zeldaslightlove-…..Wow….just wow. Dude…you have freaking touched me! YOU'RE AMAZING! Thankyousss sooo much! Your review has brought me to tears! Haha, you remind me a lot of myself, this is how I would review someone else's story, I'm serious…maybe you could turn out to be a writer! =) who knows, yeah? Always nice to meet some new Terra haters. (Yeah and I've been meaning to ask, what's with the 3s?) **

**Bearrose- Haha thanks! And forgot to mention the first time, love the picture =) **

**Sweetness ninja- What do you mean by that? Good way or bad way? Compliment or insult? Potato, potaato? You know what? How about I do this:**

**Potato- Well, BBRAE stories are **_**naturally **_**good yeah? Well then thanks, I've been meaning to make mine as well as average =)**

**Potaato- NORMAL? **_**Normal?**_** Normal? **___**Normal? **_**Well, what do you suggest I do? MAKE BRUNO MARS APPEAR AND STEAL BEASTBOY AWAY, TURN TERRA AND RAVEN A COUPLE AND CYBORG, ROBIN AND STARFIRE HAVE A THREESOME? ….where did I get that from? **

**Bruno Mars isn't gay, he RULES. Although, gay people rule as well but Bruno…he's MINE. **

**The-angle-of-death-Thanks for following Raven's journey J, I really appreciate it =)**

***squeals* OHMEGOSH! 26 reviews! That's like 5….5 times! Plus one! **

**Kay, guys, almost up to CHAPTER TEN! BOOYAH! Thank you so much! And I mean it! Every day, I check to look out for more reviews LOL. Yeah and also with chapter four, I saw a mistake…No, I mean my mistake sorry not Kitty Bane's! Haha, I haven't fixed it yet so you guys can check it out: I was supposed to put another line after 'She's gonna get it' on Bumblebee's POV UGH. I'll be more careful and sorry if I have confused you! Oh. My. GOSH. I found a mistake on each chapter! *faints* looks like I really DO need a beta! **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Don't break up with me just yet =) and I noticed, some of you guys put this as their favorites'! OMG OMG OMG OMG I'm ther-rilled! Thanks! **

I grunted loud and long, trying to hold in the force field. With a satisfactory cry, the force field disappeared and the color of the energy blast Jinx sent transferred into my hands making them glow bright pink. I lowered my hands and balled them into fists. With a grin, I took a step forward and raised my hands towards the direction of Jinx, releasing the dark energy inside me.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," I shouted. The pink in my hands started to fade and the same energy blast with a hint of black inside it was released with the same amount of force. Jinx, who had been paralyzed with so many things going on to take in stumbled back and hit the ground once the blast hit directly to her.

"It…can't be…" Terra whispered. The titans along as the HIVE 5 were frozen; their wide eyes shot into mine revealing fear for some but mostly, shock. Robin and Cyborg took a sidestep so I could continue walking towards Jinx. Grinning, my eyes started to glow white and could be seen from a far off distance, even inside my hood. I took slow steps and walked to the paralyzed pink-headed girl, her jaw dropping to the floor.

"I heard you missed me," I taunted, hands and eyes glowing.

Jinx held her injured head and was the first one to recover.

"Who told you that?" She growled, already standing up. Aqualad snickered behind me.

"It's been a long time," We circled around each other like a pack of wolves, both of our hands and eyes glowing dangerously. The Titans and the HIVE 5 eyes were glued to us (NO ILL INTENTIONS). "Jinx," I spat out in disgrace.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. Find any men there? Because this fella here is asking for some heartbreak." She laughed, I expected her team-mates to laugh along but they were still recovering. This 'fella?' I didn't need to look at where she was pointing; she had hidden enough poison in her words to secretly store in 'Beastboy'.

For a few seconds, she was distracted caused by her giggling, I took this opportunity and lunged forward. I shot simple dark magic spells at her, the ones where I didn't need to chant my mantra.

She blocked a few but got hit a couple of times. She hit the ground hard and released her pain with a grunt.

"Azarath Motrais!" (LOL random words that just popped up into my head) I concentrated hard, this was a new one and I still haven't got used to it as much as my original spells. "Azarath Motrais!" I repeated and this time, it worked.

Jinx squirmed and squealed as black tentacles came out from the ground and wrapped her into a hold. It allowed her to breathe but can't move as much. With a scream, she finally admits defeat, staying still and glaring at me. "We will be back raven" She hissed louder at 'Raven'. "And this time…you won't be this lucky." A nearby police officer and his crew cuffed the meta-human and she called off her team mates. They got shoved into the back of the police van.

I smirked in victory then looking down at my hands. They were burning and heat and smoke was coming out. I rubbed them gently, savoring the sensation. It felt like a drug, to release energy out of your body, it felt as if a load of weight has been taken off you.

"Is that Raven?" I turned my head around to see a fan girl.

"It can't be, she quit two years ago!" A male voice rose. Within seconds, a roar of arguments was brought up, Jump City citizens arguing back at each other.

Robin did some kind of arm gesture which made the titans all rise up into the air, Bumblebee scooped me up and flew me to the tower while the others followed.

"Girl, that was HOT" Bumblebee smirked. "What an ENTRANCE"

"I know" I grinned. To be honest, I was a little nervous of when the time will come where my ex-team will bring up the first words in two years.

"It…really is you…" Cyborg said. "You're…back…" Cyborg's voice showed no trace of emotion and had a poker face on. Sheepishly, I nodded.

His face broke out into a grin and tackled me into a bear-hug. "YOU'RE BACK!"

"GUYS, SHE'S BACK!"

"I'm back," I choked out.

Starfire bursted into tears before hugging me un-gently. She joined in with Cyborg, both of their un-normal strengths killing me.

"Guys…not breathing," A voice behind Cyborg spoke up. Cyborg chuckled and Starfire giggled while pulling back and allowing the others to greet me. Robin was next; he was the one who saved me. It seemed a little awkward at first, Robin moving slightly, not knowing what to do. Finally he nervously offered his hand to shake. Grinning, I pushed his hand away and pulled him into a tight embrace. Robin was shocked for a moment then a smile slowly crept up to his lips as he hugged me back. We pulled back at the same time. Then something jolted inside of me, I couldn't help it.

"So are you and Starfire?" I asked knowing that everybody else would know what I meant without finishing my sentence.

Robin blushed as well as Starfire. "Actually, yeah" Robin smiled as he put his arm around Starfire. Star's blush grew bigger then let it out with a smile.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Well, what should I expect? It HAS been two years," Cyborg laughed openly beside me. But this only made Robin's and Starfire's cheeks go red of embarrassment again.

Suddenly, I felt a tiny brown-gloved hand tap on my shoulder. Hastily, I turned around to get bombarded with a hug. "We missed you…" The hug was a soft one and yet, it felt as if Terra really did mean it. Maybe she didn't hold anything against me. I felt guilty inside and hugged back with the same force. The hug lasted four seconds before quickly pulling away.

"Hey…" I turned around to see yet another team mate. The smoking hot green-skinned one. He was rubbing the back of his head nervously. I was shocked and amused at his obvious impatience. I admit, I was a bit nervous but returned a smile.

"Hey," I said before pulling him into yet another hug. Boy, I'm getting soft. He smelled so hot and looked so good up close. Warmth transferred from him to me spreading over my arms and stomach. I forced myself to pull away and gratefully, the hood covered a faint blush.

The last person expectedly got my attention. I smirked. He knew that I was –well, me- before the other titans but we didn't get the chance to hug. I seriously didn't know what to do. Smirking, he waved his hand to me. Aqualad.

"Hi," He said.

I smirked back and did the same.

"Hi," I said back before we broke up into a fit full of laughter and pulled each other into a well-deserved hug. Cyborg and Bumblebee chuckled at this. Then I noticed, they were holding hands! Sure they weren't kissing but…HANDS!

"W-wait! You two are…." I exclaimed. Cyborg grinned at my expression.

"Yeah, I know right? I never saw this coming," Cyborg joked as Bumblebee rested her head on Cyborg's enormous shoulder.

"That's right girl, we're together." I grinned and faced at all of the couples. "I'm so happy for you guys!" I beamed. They grinned back except Beastboy who pulled Speedy out of the bloom and pointed madly at him. My jaw dropped down in shock.

"Name" I demanded. He chuckled embarrassingly.

"Well…remember…um," He cleared his throat. "Cheshire?"

I smiled not questioning the fact that they were on different sides. "Well, I'm happy for you too." He grinned and nodded. I turned my head around slowly to the person other than her who was missing out.

"What about you?" I asked Aqualad.

He showed a bright smile. "Not at the moment, but for now, I'm ridin' solo." He joked. "And you? 'Riding solo' as well?"

I paused dramatically then answered back returning the humor. "Nah, I'm just another single lady," We all laughed for a moment then Robin invited us for a sit down.

"Um Raven?" Robin asked arching his eyebrows. "Hmm?"

"You want to choose a movie?"

"Uh-okay," I replied taking a handful of movies he handed out to me. "Friend Raven, with all do respect, can I ask that the following should not be of a horror movie?" Starfire stared at me with innocent eyes. I smiled.

"Don't worry Star; I wouldn't have picked one anyway."I said as she exhaled relieved.

I looked down to look at my options. Bride's wars, Ben Ten, Ace Ventura, Lord of the Rings, Sound of music. I smirked. There all so different. Anyway, no needs to look for more, my thoughts were directed to Ace Ventura.

"Have you guys watched Ace Ventura a lot?"

They looked at me with confused faces as if I just said something foreign.

"Oh, that." Beastboy spoke up. "A friend gave that to me, we haven't actually watched it yet."

My jaw dropped down. "Serious? Shouldn't the words 'Pet Detective' captivate you?"

He looked confused as the others. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the disk. "Ace-Ventura-PET-DETECTIVE" I pointed at the last words.

"I never noticed that before!" He laughed smacking his forehead.

"Okay, got anyone else curios enough? I'm dying to know what a pet detective is." Terra joked.

I handed Cyborg the disk. The screen's color changed from black to blue, already starting with the movie. There was a loud 'beep' before blinds automatically started coming down from the windows.

"Impressive yeah?" Cyborg said admiring his work. I nodded and smiled then turned to the screen.

**Lunchtime**

The blinds came back up and I squinted from the brightness. Beastboy and Cyborg jumped up and stretched the other yawning.

"That was great!" Aqualad spoke up, he and the others still teary from laughing too much. "One day, I'm gonna meet that guy." Beastboy laughed.

"Boy I'm starving"

"Agreed"

"Great, I'll prepare lunch!" Cyborg whistled playfully. "Oh, no you don't! It was my turn today!" Beastboy shouted aggressively.

I rolled my eyes as they continued ranting. Two years and they STILL haven't fixed this up.

"Hey," I said obviously tired. They stopped shouting and looked at me along as the others. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to bed early," I said yawning.

"What?" Bumblebee looked at me in amazement. "It's half-past 2!"

I nodded smiling. "Teleporting takes a lot out of me, so I guess I should rest for now."

Robin nodded. "Of course, go ahead, nothing has been moved or touched" He smiled at me.

"Oh," Starfire looked disappointed. I looked upon her clearly showing concern.

"What's wrong?"

Starfire took in a deep breath. "Well I was wondering…perhaps we could have the 'girl talk' this afternoon? Since friend Bumblebee is here to join us?" She was slightly nervous that I would refuse. But how could I do that to such an amazing friend? Also, Bumblebee and her team would be leaving soon.

"Well…I guess I could before I sleep," I spoke aloud.

"Wonderful! We could do that partying of pajamas!"

"Starfire I don't…"

"Nonsense! You shall borrow pajamas of mine! As well as Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee laughed at her enthusiasm. "Well, can't top that can we?"

"Great, whose room?" Terra asked.

"How about Raven's?"

"Er…" I said as horrifying images of my room flooded my head. "Last time I checked, my room isn't very…welcoming…"

Cyborg, Robin and Beastboy chuckled softly recalling how many times they have seen my room.

"We feel left out already," Speedy chuckled along with them.

I smiled. "Better get used to it, us girls have got a lot of catching up to do,"

**Kay guys, here's your cookie, want tea with any of that? =) next chapter: pajama party! WOOO I would invite all of you guys but you know I just can't do that, plus Raven already kicked me out. **

**Please review! **


	7. Pajama Party

**Okay, guys, here's the dealio. First off, I was finished two days after I uploaded the previous chapter but then I pressed 'x' without saving. God I am such a dumbass! Then the next time I finished, I logged in to upload then I felt like quitting because I received pms from flamers and the thing is, I did tell them to piss off, and they went…to get more haters. Then I wrote a whole page telling you guys why I wanted to quit then I tried uploading it and it won't let me. When I click 'Manage stories', it just won't let me. And then after a while, I got over the flamers and finished this chapter but then it STILL wouldn't let me upload. And another excuse if, I think its OWL term for me. (beep, beep, beep) stupid (beep) math teacher (beep) language, science (beep beep!)To sum it up, I died of stress, homework murdered me. I am now in hell in a terribly hot computer. Be sure to review me, Satan's not letting me have any play mates. **

**The Cretin- ahahaa poor you! Losing the hottest job in town! I won't rush it and that's a promise! Also I feel extremely better now, thanks! =] that was like a week ago, I am now sick again. Yes, I hate my immune system. **

**Angel-of-death- naww thanks J, luv ya 3**

**Angel of darkness- Thank you! **

**RandomFanfic- that's an awesome plot! But sorry, I can't use it here, I already have a plot. Maybe I'll use it for another story…if you let me Haha. **

**Come on, only four reviews? What, does this fanfic suck that much?**

**And guys, I'm sorry for the excuses, really. (My dog ate my dignity too) So I made this a looooong juicy chapter for all of you! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Asked my mum for my birthday…and she said no. *runs away crying* **

_**Hey guys, Kitty Bane here and i just wanted to say that I love everyone who likes this story, because it is seriously amazing. All the haters need to shut up! Rachi(haha my new nickname for you ^_^) works hard on these and I work hard to edit them, though they don't need much editing most of the time. It really hurts an author when you say bad stuff about things they work hard on. you don't have to like the story, but you also don't need to message the author and tell her it sucks or anything. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. That is all. ^_^**_

I scurried back to my room, stomach aching. After ten minutes of arguing, Robin had ordered a freaking _huge_ pizza. Don't get me wrong, it was delicious. I guess I'm just not used to eating that much anymore, you see, Cyborg and Beastboy could eat a whole pizza still not satisfied…I'm one of those people who gets full just by eating two or three slices.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and fiddled with my phone inside not realizing that someone was coming in the other direction. Our arms touched. I almost swooned. I looked up from my toes…and he looked up from his tofu snack.

_Tofu._

Why does that sound so familiar?…and why am I feeling soo?…oh, god. I was going to faint. His lips cracked into an adoring smile that can light up this whole city. I felt my cheeks burn. Thank god I was still wearing my hood. Am I really this into him? I'm not that type of girl who would blush at anything a guy says like Starfire. So…what am I? I might as well be Goth. I snorted mentally. (Not offending anyone out

There who's Goth or emo, I think they're really cool) I can't stand to be his friend anymore... If he doesn't like me too. Timid almost overtook my body but I tightened the muscles in my head and consumed it.

"Um…hey,"

I felt my heart pulse go crazy. This isn't fair, why did God have to make us one of these? I tried to think on what to do.

"Guys pause!" I screamed into my head. Gradually, Beastboy's chest stopped moving and his facial expression didn't move. The whole word stopped. I felt relived and let out a huge sigh.

"Raven, this is cheating!" Love shouted.

"But, what should we do Love?" Timid said out of the blue. Her pale face hidden by heavy grey clothing. She was trembling slightly.

"Yeah, what did you expect me to do? I didn't want it to turn awkward!" I shot back.

"I agree with Raven, there was a 99% chance that it would." Knowledge joined in. I growled at her but was kind of glad she was on my side.

Love sighed heavily. "I know, I know. But this…it's just…unfair! Cheating!" Knowledge was about to say something when Rage interrupted her. "Oh great, another one of Knowledge's lectures. Everybody gather up to here the fat lady sing." Rage received a warning glare but it made Knowledge shut up.

"Okay, this calls for…" Happy jumped up and pulled out a sparkly pink cell phone. Where she got that I do NOT know. All I know is that she bought it when they went on a rampage and they call me whenever they wanted something or if Knowledge wanted to scold me.

I snapped my fingers and the emotions started to fade. The room got hit with a scent of apple pie Cyborg was cooking up and in about five seconds, Beastboy started to breathe again. I quickly smiled politely and as normally like nothing happened.

"

Hey," I nearly got cut off when my mobile started ringing and a tingling of vibration went up my hands from the phone. I gave an apologetic nod towards Beastboy and cradled the phone to my ear. Beastboy smiled and walked off into the kitchen-probably- apple pie smelt so well.

"Aren't you happy I bought this?" Happy beamed from the other side of the phone. I chuckled softly before hanging up and sighing. Too close. If I had to do this every day, I'll go crazy. I was beginning to regret my decision of coming back. Then I regretted that thought. I felt guilty as I bit my tongue and snaked to my room. It was great seeing them again. Two years was way too long. It was a good idea coming back.

_It was good._

_It was good_.

I threw my phone on my bed with a sigh and almost letting Starfire's pajamas tucked under my arm to slip.

As the phone hit the bed, a mini cloud of dust flew into the air. I dropped my jaw, I was startled. There really hasn't been anything moved or changed here. I blew out a relieved sigh but then the relief turned into anger. _So, whenever I'm here, you sneak into my room, and then when I'm GONE you touch NOTHING. _I growled pointing it onto Cyborg and Beastboy.

I patted the bed repeatedly until the dust was gone and a couple of times, I found myself coughing a little.

Quickly discovering why I was here, _the pajama party_. I threw off my jacket and top. Revealing my pale skin. (See? I didn't say bra.) I slid on Starfire's classic white singlet.

**(Narrator?) **

It was the right size and fitted a few inches after her stomach since that now, Raven was taller than Starfire. It showed her bony shoulders and her arms showed a bit of muscle worked into (but not a lot, that would just ruin my appetite would it? *shudders*) as well as her long model-like neck that she always hid with her cloak. S

he pulled off her tight black jeans showing her long pale legs and slipped on bright blue baggy pajama pants that folded on the floor covering her feet. (It was the only thing that could fit; all of the other pants were too short to cover her full leg length) After Raven glued eyes on it, she was beginning to have second thoughts about Starfire. Then she realized the very disturbing pattern of cute pink little pigs with tiny white pairs of wings on each one of them. She clicked her tongue clearly annoyed.

_Typical. _

She threw her used clothes on her bed and to Raven's satisfaction, not a speck of dust erupted from within the covers.

Raven raked a hand through her scalp and her tangled hair forcing her hand to stop at a clear knot. "Ow," Raven cried, her hand jerking back.

With a groan, she reached out for her brush and mirror which were in the top cupboard of her dark dresser. First, she brushed delicately and cleared most of the tangles then groaned of frustration when she reached the same spot her hand irritated and small pricks of pain swelled through her scalp. She clenched her teeth before pulling the brush back forcefully. Ignoring the pain, Raven continued to do this until the tangle surrendered which it did after a few painful minutes. She was deciding to cut her hair soon. Now that her hair was neatly combed, the length of her hair appeared an inch longer.

Over the years, Raven's hair seemed to be acting differently…no actually, it acted like that all the time, you see, her hair is naturally curly which means she was born that way. (Gaga!) Two years ago, her hair appeared straight because Raven ruined the cycle of curls, cutting it regularly so there was not a single curl. Even if her hair grew a tiny bit longer, she would've cut it, no doubt. Raven used to do that because she thought that shorter hair was efficient, long hair was just a 'mess' and 'irritating' as she says. But she soon realized due to personal experience that cutting it was a lot more irritating then long hair. For hours, she would look at herself in the mirror, perfecting every little snip of hair with tiny scissors. She grew fed up and just let it be.

The springs of her curls were quite elegant. Traveling down from the root, her hair is straight then it erupts into huge curls traveling into different directions. When not brushed, t'was messy of course but looks like some sort of hair style, it was quite brilliant. The color of her hair remained the same but gleamed in the sun much brighter than before and in the dark, you can still pick out some locks of hair were darker shades then the others and another lock of hair incredibly lighter than the rest.

Raven hurried across the room and touched the railing of the door. She felt nervous. She knew that now she has to reveal her face and parts of her body.

_Here goes nothing_ she muttered.

She opened the door then heard faint whistling. Suddenly, she let out a small squeal and shut the door again. She sighed and pressed her back to the door. She tilted her head backwards with force making a 'thump' as it hit. She closed her eyes for a while then opened them with eagerness in her eyes.

"_Come on Ravie! We know you can do it!" _

"_Yeah you big chicken, it's seriously no BIG DEAL!" _

'SHUT UP' she hissed at Happy and Brave quietly then bolted upright position and opened the door. Timid unfortunately overtook her and she sprinted as softly as she could to Starfire's room. Which she remembered was….'_Ah, yes, right here.' _She mumbled.

Despite the speed she was going, she stopped right before Starfire's door and hesitated. She was so nervous, butterflies were in her stomach. Which she thinks is a stupid saying; it should be more like 'wasps' or 'bees' in your stomach.

"_Just open the door, will ya? It doesn't bite for Pete's sake!" _

Raven growled in her head and hesitantly knocked a couple of times. When nobody answered, she frowned and was about to knock again when the door opened as quick as a flash and a tanned arm pulled her in.

The next thing the young Azarathian knew, she was inside 'luxury', definitely luxury. Her feet sunk into large masses of soft pink carpet and the scent was rather disturbing. It smelt like, well, bouncy, happy you get the idea, it definitely suited Starfire's personality. There was a queen sized bed but that didn't surprise Raven, it was that it was an actual bed! A normal bed! It had silky pink covers and a matty hot pink pillow and matching bedding's. Her bed was unmade but it still looked princess-like. And guess what the colors of the walls were? Red-nah yellow. Jokes, pink again. But it made the room look fabulous, the shade of pink was close to white and you still realize that it's in the family.

Inside the room, a grinning Bumblebee and an amazed Starfire was standing before her. "Why, Bumblebee, you were right! Friend Raven truly is 'breath-taking'!" Starfire squealed. Bumblebee smirked and a faint blush was covering Raven's cheeks.

"Where's Terra?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"She went to catch a film with her _beloved Prince Charming,"_ Bumblebee said dreamily as Starfire giggled and Raven frowned.

"Hold your glorgs," Starfire said at once and shot into another room smaller than this one. Raven and Bumblebee understanding too perfectly well flopped down on the bed. Bumblebee was borrowing Starfire's pajamas too and they were cute on her.

Her loose yellow top made her skin glow and her short black shorts showed her strong legs. "What…" Raven said at once. Bumblebee turned to her, amusement in her smile. "Are we supposed to do in a pajama party?" Raven finished feeling rather stupid. Bumblebee giggled softly but not hard enough to hurt Raven's feelings.

"Just sit back and relax girl, Starfire's got it all planned for us," She giggled some more. "She just read about pajama parties in a magazine yesterday."

Raven opened her mouth but closed it again then fixed her gaze on the window…then looked back at Bumblebee then opened her mouth one more time. "So she's following a magazine like a schedule?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Her face turned serious, her hands went on her chin and she held an imaginary clipboard in her other hand. "Lemonade, check! Raven, check! Bumblebee, check!" She flicked her finger every time making mini ticks. She continued imitating Starfire until Raven laughed and Bumblebee joined in. Starfire walked into a roar of laughing. She smiled.

"Why are you laughing friends?" She said trying not to laugh with them. They eventually stopped and the laughter died away.

"Don't worry Star, it's an inside joke," Raven replied. Starfire put a fashionable tray in the middle of the bed and hopped on beside me and Bumblebee making a sort of triangle. When she wasn't looking, Bumblebee flicked her hand making an imaginary tick again and Raven almost giggled but consumed it in.

The tray was silver and had a unique design on it. On it, there was pink lemonade and pink lollies looking very cute matching with the room. Bumblebee reached for a lolly but Starfire swatted her hand away harder than she meant to. "Ow" Bumblebee grunted.

"Sorry, but we must do the truth of truth before the meal," Starfire said delightedly.

"Don't you mean Truth or Dare?" Raven said at once.

"Nah, that's right, there's no time for dares at a pajama party so truths, yeah?" Bumblebee said proudly while Starfire nodded, beaming. Raven said nothing but glanced at the lemonade.

"Raven, truth or truth?"

"This game involves such childish things," Starfire giggled again.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Uh-truth?" Bumblebee eyed Starfire suspiciously. Before the pajama party, Bumblebee arrived earlier then Raven and they discussed that they shouldn't talk about the reasons of why she left due to 'personal reasons'. Starfire was about to raid back but then she consumed it in knowing only the worst for Raven and the reason why she has left.

"Perhaps you have found someone quite special through the years you have been absent?" Starfire leaned closer in as well as Bumblebee. Raven's lip curled and she hesitated for a while pausing every now and then to think of what to say.

"Well," She finally submitted but got cut off by Starfire and Bumblebee's squeals. She rolled her eyes.

"There has been several-"

"Several?"

"Five. Only. But none of them were…" She sighed and made an arm gesture. "Serious," She looked down.

"F-FIVE? W-Ow!" Bumblebee praised her as she nodded biting her lip. "Surely you can tell us about –at least- one relationship?" Starfire said returning Bumblebee's enthusiasm and was smiling as bright as ever.

Raven paused for a moment then her naturally pouty lips moved into a small smile –a small one but obvious- then she shook her head, smirking. "Nuh-uh, it's your turn Star," Raven said at once and Bumblebee smirked.

"So…you and Robin," Raven continued. Bumblebee was most interested and leaned in giggling. Starfire's cheeks went into a shade of bright crimson. "Is it getting…?" Raven paused trying to choose her words but having no success.

"Hot and heavy with you two?" Bumblebee finished and she and Raven burst out laughing. Starfire bit her lip. "I suppose not…" Starfire continued. Raven's head jerked up in confusion. "Boyfriend Robin insists on 'taking it slow'" Starfire looked down miserably.

"Robin-WHAT? That chicken," Bumblebee unexpectedly laughed. Raven touched Starfire's arm affectionately.

"Y'know, we girls can always make a first move too," Raven winked.

The pajama party went on for about two hours, like this, like that. The normal 'girls talking about boys' took place here a lot of times. Eventually, Speedy –whose cheeks blushed bright crimson to see them all in pj's – came down to Starfire's room to collect Bumblebee. They said their good-byes including a couple of good-lucks and winks from Bumblebee to Raven. Raven was sad to see her go but Starfire explained that Cyborg installed a new feature on the Titan communicators and that now you could text and send messages.

With a satisfied sigh, Raven yawned for the fiftieth time. Starfire noticed this and felt bad for keeping her awake so she carried a very sleepy Raven to her room. Raven, too tired to notice, dozed off in her arms and woke up in her own bed.

**Well! **** How chu like it? LIKE IT LIKE IT XDD it feels sooo good being back and I'm sorry if I let any of you down, I'M HERE OKAY? XD**


	8. Nightmare

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! I am a bit upset I got me some flamers but you guys really made my day **** I didn't know that so much people will stick up for me :D**

**Angel of Darkness: I didn't die ahahaa xD however, I am in hell. And thanks sooo much, you guys really made my day**

**The Cretin: WOAH…My instincts told me NOT TO GO THERE but my eyes glued forward! *Bows down To Cretin* I AM UNWORTHY.**

**Bearrose: Thank you! Thanks for taking your time to read my fanfic and that you didn't ditch me! **

**Zeldaslightlove: SORREH I DIDN'T SEE YOU LAST CHAPTER! Thanks J)**

**Tara Logan: I would say something to you, but three people already made my point =] Just remember this:**

**I really don't give a fuck any more, and yes Im not afraid to NOT use there ****

**You know Tara is the name of Raven's voice? 'Tara Strong?' search her up bitch. **

**Okay so, OWL term is almost finished for me *wipes sweat drop away* but I still have two more things due and I'm supposed to be doing **_**that **_**instead of this. But you guys made me feel I owe you one!**

* * *

><p>'BANG BANG BANG'<p>

"Yo Raveen, you there?"

'BANG BANG'

"Raven!"

'BANG BANG'

"Okay, that's it, I'M COMING IN THERE!"

Raven's eyes shot wide open. _What time is it? _She groaned. The sunlight was burning her eyes. Pretty late' she thought. She had NEVER overslept before. Every time in Azarath she would scream and wake up in a cold puddle of sweat, she had feared about the deaths and injuries of her team mates while she was away and it had tormented her and taunted her while on Azarath.

About three times a week she would wake up from a nightmare screaming either 'Starfire!, Robin!, Cyborg!' but mostly, Beastboy!

Raven sat upright on her bed and made her head rest on the bed head. She raked a hand through her now tangled hair and sighed. It would be pretty embarrassing facing the team mates and telling them she over-slept but then again, she would rather do that then amusing them while she screamed out their names in the middle of nightmares. The door rattled once more before opening.

Cyborg came in with an amused look on his face. He closed the door behind him and sat beside Raven on the bed. Raven's mouth opened then closed and looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I had the best sleep in ages," Raven added quickly and blushed. Cyborg chuckled softly.

"It's okay, we knew something like that might happen and besides, you're not the last one to wake up." He said at once with a quick smile. Raven rubbed her eyes knowing all too well who he meant.

"Then why come to me instead of him?" Raven asked. Cyborg smiled. A different smile, one she hasn't seen in ages –literally- like that one time he made Beastboy's hair brown and sabotaged his high score on the game station. Raven didn't like this smile.

"Robin and I have a surprise for him," Cyborg said in a sing-song kind of voice.

"Uh oh," Raven replied attempting to bring back the enthusiasm. They both chuckled for a while.

"Oh, uh, I hope you don't mind me coming in here," Cyborg said blushing a little.

"No! I-it's fine!" Raven rose her hands up. "To be honest, I was kind of childish before letting my room off-limits to everybody," Raven said reasonably. Cyborg's jaw hit the ground.

"Who are you now? DID SOMEONE REPLACE YOU WITH A LESS-EVIL CLONE?" Cyborg exclaimed shaking her shoulders. Raven laughed. It wasn't a giggly-girly laugh neither a dark sinister one_. It was low and elegant but at the same time, sexy and dark_. Cyborg thought.

"What's for breakfast?" Raven said between yawns.

"Bacon and eggs," Cyborg said. "Your favorite," He added in amusingly. Raven rolled her eyes and stretched. Cyborg took this opportunity to get up.

"Sleep in more if you want, it's seriously fine, dawg. Come down here whenever you're ready," Cyborg winked before closing the door shut behind him. Raven hesitated for a while then smiled and lay back down in her bed. _What's wrong with me?_ She mumbled still smiling.

* * *

><p><em>She heard them. Faint footsteps prickling on the ground. Taking a quick glance around, she headed off towards the sound. Every time she took a step forward her surroundings around her changed each time. From dusty white and green hills covered in different flowers and animals to the flashing lights of an over-grown city to the dark hollows of an old graveyard. <em>

_She noticed something. There weren't any people. Scared, she closed her eyes and quickened up her pace, still following the unknown footsteps. Her eyelids gripped onto each other tightly. She heard voices but the footsteps were still clear. "Why do you have to be so creepy all the time?" "Why are you always locked up in your room?" "Raven, for once in your life, be an __ordinary __girl!"Raven –if possible- shut her eyes even more forcing herself to keep the tears in. Those voices all meant the same thing. All one point. All one voice. Beastboy. _

"_You foolish little girl! How could he ever like someone like you? When he has TERRA?" Raven's eyes widened at the new voice. It wasn't Beastboy's nor hers. It was Robin's. Raven clutched her ears with her hands and tears streamed out of her eyes. _

"_NO!" She screamed. Her knees hit the ground making an impact and a shot of pain swelled inside her. Pain physically and mentally. _

_The footsteps stopped. She opened her blood-shot eyes with tears still running down. She rubbed her face feeling he moisture of her own tears. Then suddenly, the footsteps stopped. _

"_Haa haa haa!"_

_Raven's head shot up and focused her gaze on her surroundings. It was the sound of tiny innocent giggling from a little girl in front of her. She was wearing a small pink frilly dress and neatly polished shoes. Her hair was tied up into a neat bun. And there was an elder boy chasing her. They didn't seem to notice her. Raven tried to stand up and tap her on the shoulders but the little girl zoomed right past her. Then she twirled around and Raven's hopes went up hoping that she could see her but then she went back to her normal pace and ran right through her. Literally right through her. Raven gasped and tapped her on the shoulder hoping that she would notice. Then suddenly, as Raven touched her, she spun around and her smile turned into a frown. She looked Raven right into the eyes. Her eyes began to puff and soon enough, tears leaked out of her. _

"_Wait, I'm sorry!" Raven gasped between her own tears. The girl took one look at her and with a moan, her body started to cover up with bubbles. One by one, they stuck onto her, filling her body and making her transparent and with a scream, there was nothing left but bubbles. Raven could do nothing but watch in horror. The bubbles either popped or disappeared into the sky. _

_Raven produced more tears which leaked off her chin and would fall onto the newly cut grass. _

"_Aaah!" _

_Raven span around in shock. It was the little boy. He could see her too but his body stayed the same. On cue, the boy pointed to her and cried. "Demon, demon! She's a demon!" Raven gasped and her eyes started to ache as she tried rubbing them away repeatedly. Other kids seem to appear on the spot and joined into the chat._

"_Demon! Demon!" _

_She cried. Her knees hit the floor and her head hung down in shame. She landed with her hands on her face. This was based on a memory. Before her journey to Earth. Before the beginning. She had once lived in Azarath to train her emotions with the queen herself. She was only young and those few years were long years. Of course, she enjoyed training with the queen who she treated like a mother but elsewhere, when there was nothing to do, the queen advised her to play with the other Azarathian kids. They treated her like an outcast. Which she believed she was until the titans came. She would hear on her way to Azar the queen; "Demon! Demon!" They feared her. Others didn't take it seriously and only cared on bullying her. _

_Raven opened her eyes. It wasn't a grassy field with flowers anymore. There were white tiles. White lights, white curtains, white walls. She got onto her feet, clutching her arm with the other nervously. Her face ached with the moisture of her own tears. _

"_Raven?" A voice came from behind her. It was a sweet voice, squeaky high with a British accent. _

"_Uh…"_

"_Raven, there ya 'are," Raven turned to face a small sweet-looking woman looking a little older than her. She had a white gown on and a clipboard tucked under her arm. It completed the puzzle. She was a nurse. This was a hospital. Her smile looked like a forced one and Raven couldn't help but question it. _

"_W-what's wrong?" _

_The nurse suppressed a small gasp. She shuffled her white-blond hair stopping just below her chin in a bob cut and her emerald eyes widened. _

"_Well…."_

_Her head hung in shame as she took out her clipboard from under her arm and stopped just to gaze it. She sighed softly and took a seat on the table next to her._

"_I'm sorry. We have done all we can, Beastboy, he…we couldn't I-I'm sorry…." She continued rambling on until Raven cut her off._

"_What?" Raven gasped._

"_Come on. It's better if I show you." The nurse slowly lifted up from the table and shook on Raven's cloak beckoning her to follow. Raven trailed after the nurse. They passed lots of patients lying on a bed. Some were quite scary looking and some were just tragic. Heart monitors were set up next to each of them. Raven bit her lip, fearing at what she might soon see._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep. _

_The sounds of monitors were everywhere. Raven let go of her lip and bit her inner cheeks trying not to squirm and fuss about. She hated seeing people suffering. The nurse led her into a curtained room. She opened the curtain at once. Raven gasped. _

_._

_He was dead. He wasn't alive. _

_Starfire and Robin were beside him. Starfire sobbing on Robin's shoulder and Robin's glare stood directly and painfully rested on Raven. She didn't know what had happened. But he was there. Beastboy. Dead. His green skin still looking as fresh as ever and a face so calmed, so sweet as if nothing happened. But something did happen. His eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping, Raven knew. The heart monitor doesn't lie. Tears strolled down her eyes even more than last time._

"_How? How did this…happen?" Her voice wobbled between the tears but she didn't care._

"_You killed him Raven." A dark-skinned person with robotic parts said resting his chin on the railing beside the bed of Beastboy. His eyes were closed and he looked like he has gone through as much pain but you could tell by his words…he was glaring…at Raven. Out of all people. _

"_W-what?" Raven's teeth dug harder on her inner cheeks, failing to keep in her sobs. Cyborg's eyes suddenly opened and a glare that no one has ever seen came out._

"_YOU KILLED HIM. IT WAS JUST ONE PRANK. ONE PRANK." His teeth gritted and he tried to get near Raven but Starfire held him back, allowing the salty tears run down her face full of hurt._

"_No…I can't"_

"_YOU DID! YOU WILL BE NOTHING BUT A SELF CENTERED DEMON WHORE!"_

_Raven gasped because she never knew that this anger…it was the worst Raven had ever seen Cyborg and it just pained her. It also did more since it was all coming out on her._

"_N-NO!" _

* * *

><p>"NOOOO!" Raven screamed as she jumped out of her bed. She gasped when she realized what just happened. She rubbed her sweaty temples.<p>

"Shower." She panted as she headed off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>TOLD YOU GUYS I DIDN'T DITCH YOUUU! I'M BACK BABY XD wow, this is like the fastest chapter I've ever done. I DIDN'T RUSH IT JUST TO MAKE THAT CLEAR! Sorry if you didn't like this chapter though, I just wanted to point out one of her nightmares. :P see you guys next time XD<strong>


	9. Messin with ya

**Hey GUYS! Back to school again. -_- but that's okay! First of all, I'd like to say thank you to all the reviewers that stood by me side so far through this story and sorry this took a bit of time. I was typing away happily until I stopped halfway and can't seem to write anything. Anyway, the language teacher thought me some new techniques! And I described things so much that I thought that I might write something extremely long so I managed to take some stuff down. I would also like to admit that I only learned English –fluently- last year. That's why I had some embarrassing moments in the earlier chapters. ^_^ but Im extremely happy that I can speak it now!**

**The Cretin: I really feel like giving you a GREAT. BIG. HUG! Throwing the jokes away must have been hard for you! And I missed them : D but I seriously felt touched after that! And I feel so guilty that you make HUGE reviews and I can only reply with only a few sentences: P thankyou so much(: I also have been curious. Are you a girl or a boy? Please don't be offended with this question XD your name, I have no idea what it is but it sounds cool like –don't get offended- a boy. But you're also so **_**nice **_**–don't get offended- like a girl. **

**Angel of darkness: naww thanks! Thank you for being there when I had my tough times! I seriously love you! **

**Emmy: THANK YOU! Seriously, yey! You're following me through the story(: I thought about taking back the POVS but they got really confusing and I keep forgetting the lines after them. So I decided to make this story this style –read below- J. K. Rowling did this for Harry Potter too! Haha! **

**You guys have to be extremely patient with me, because sometimes I feel like writing, sometimes I don't. I also have tones of homework 24/7. LOVE YOU! Also, I find this very amusing, whenever I try to type Starfire; it always comes out as Stafire. I literally screamed when I typed it like that for the fortieth time. **

* * *

><p>Beastboy ran a comb though his shaggy dark emerald hair. He eyed the reflection in the mirror and snorted at the new formation of his 'do'. He reached out for a lumpy white towel and scruffed his hair with it.<p>

"That's better." Beastboy mused. His messy do fit him. The way he combed it before made him think of Robin's hair way back when it was 'actual boys' hair. Finally satisfied with his look, he flumped down onto the bed and began stretching his back muscles. He was still shirtless from his shower but found an appropriate set of shorts for his bottoms.

Any girl would have said that he was practically 'well-toned' when they took a peek at him shirtless (Which many did). The strange thing is, though, Terra has never seen him shirtless before.

Actually, she was dying to see him topless but the truth was she was quite shy of showing her body which goes onto the saying of 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine.' Which in this matter would be: 'You see me topless I see you.' So as much as Beastboy's disappointment, He hasn't seen much of her body either. From the beginning they have taken the relationship slow and Beastboy had to grip onto himself before going crazy.

Jumping up, he stared at the ceiling for a while. (Something I do a lot before waking up.) Then every muscle of him from the shoulders down jumped as someone knocked on his door, flinging his head in the process. Groaning, he knew this was his wake up call/breakfast time from Starfire or Terra. He enjoyed his last minutes of his refreshment of after the shower and grabbed a plain white t-shirt to put on.

He reached for the door but to Beastboy's shock, it opened before he even touched it. He dropped his eyes onto a rather tall masked figure with straight and neat raven hair.

"Dude!" His eyes narrowed and trying-if possible-to make his voice squeaky like it used to be. "What if I was naked?"

Robin simply raised an eyebrow and spoke coolly. "I highly doubt that."

Beastboy snorted but he was smiling. He was well-tempered, a very nice guy, is what Robin thinks of him.

"Why? What if I was doing some 'Beastboy' time?"

"Beastboy, I do NOT see why we ended up to this topic. Seriously, that's gross." Robin almost got cut up by Beastboy's roar of laughter which then got cut off by a swat to the head from Robin to Beastboy.

"Oww." Beastboy aided his poor head and tried to sound angry. He obviously failed, the slight edges of his mouth perked upwards to reveal that he was enjoying this. The swatting to the head was a nice touch, he considered.

"You had it coming." Robin chuckled shaking his head. Beastboy joined in with him and simply nodded. "Yeah, that was part of the plan." He grinned a mischievous grin.

"Hmmm." Robin said knowing all too well at what he meant.

"So, why are you here?"

Robin jerked his head upwards and was confused for a moment. "Huh? Oh right."

Robin's next action shocked Beastboy. He smiled. A _very _rare smile coming from Robin. It was mischievous and it was very unusual to find Robin stealing Beastboy's trademark #2 (The first one is wiggling his eyebrows).

Beastboy thought that if Robin thought stealing his game is okay, it was only fair by stealing his, so he raised an eyebrow.

"What ya planning boy wonder?" He teased, poking him.

"Nothing. Just remember that next time…" Beastboy leaned in closer to Robin's explanation. "Wake up before ten in the morning." Robin turned his body around and left the room looking one more time at Beastboy before disappearing in Beastboy's sight. The masked boy's last look looked more than mischievous. Devilish maybe. He left Beastboy as confused as a smurf in muggle world.

Beastboy planned to ignore that; too stubborn to realize that it was a warning. But he did realize that Robin was implying 'GET UP AND HAVE BREAKFAST'. Pshaw. You can have breakfast any time of the day he thought. He intentionally fell on his bed backwards and closed his eyes, absorbing the heat of feeling sun rays through a window. Yes, he has a window.

He found that out when he was looking for some pizza slices under his pile of things on the floor. Instead, he found a living stankball which attacked the titans. Robin got so pissed that he stood outside Beastboy's door (With a clothes peg on his nose) watching Beastboy clean up his room, not leaving until it was done. No matter how many times Beastboy begged. Beastboy had kept his room tidy since then. He laughed as he recalled the memory.

He had an urge to take off his shirt again but the feeling of after-shower has passed and faded. So much for savoring the moment. After about five minutes, he yawned, stretched again and headed for the door. As the door opened, instead of a smooth empty hallway, his vision was covered with a flash of yellow and a pair of arms surrounded him, embracing him tightly. Beastboy automatically smiled and hugged back with as much impact. He inhaled the sharp scent of summer daffodils.

"Mornin'" They said at the same time. Then they pulled away at the same time, had the same look on their face and burst out in laughter….at the same time.

_Every day, same thing. _Beastboy thought to himself, but his wordings were not negative but neither praise. He was happy to be with Terra…just…not quite right yet. He knew this but thought nothing more of it as he assumed that everything would fall into place when things start…moving quicker.

Terra was smiling brightly at him. She was the kind of person that smiles without teeth- a girly smile. She looked stunning, just like a little blonde angel with a smile that can bright up any of Beastboy's days. Beastboy smiled back and pecked her on the cheek before asking. "Hey beautiful," He grinned toothily. "What's for breakfast?"

Terra's eyes twinkled as he said beautiful. "Message from Cyborg: I ain't cooking your damn meal, its either you cook your crap or you eat mine." Terra's voice was hilarious but her impression of Cyborg was spot on. It caused Beastboy to shake his head and laugh.

Beastboy draped a hand over Terra's shoulder and the two walked into the main room.

"Good morning friends! Is friend Raven still sleeping?" Starfire floated in, in her usual bubble attitude.

"Yeah, Raven slept in and kinda dozed off after my wake up call," Cyborg replied, chuckling from behind the kitchen desk. Beastboy wasn't fully awake but he heard this clearly. He perked his head up in surprise and confusion. _Slept it and Raven? All in one sentence? IMPOSSIBLE. _He thought. A part of him was clearly amused of the situation but the rest was shocked.

Cyborg took a mental image of everyone's faces and laughed. "Yeah, I was surprised too, but let her have her rest. Robin and I have concluded that a lot was taken off her back from the knowledge that we were all safe."

"Oh, Cyborg that was intelligent to assume that was how friend Raven feels…" Starfire praised Cyborg.

Cyborg showed his pride and began to finish his cooking. Starfire was waiting at the table for her meal. Beastboy didn't know what to say. In fact, he felt guilty. Ever since she first left, Beastboy assumed this was a selfish act to just leave all of her friends. But then, as Cyborg explained, He realized that Raven was the one with all the pain and concern for her team mates. I mean, sleeping in? Beastboy thought. Maybe Cyborg was right.

"Poor girl." Terra said with no feeling whatsoever but nobody noticed as she sat down at the table.

Beastboy rubbed his hands on a napkin and jumped over the kitchen counter to start making some of his tofu eggs and soy milk.

* * *

><p>Raven sat on her bed. She was feeling random depression although she had no idea why. The towel around her head dangled to the side and revealed some strands of violet hair. Sighing, she removed it and rubbed it on her hair, knowing that when it finally dries, it will become curly again. She threw the towel on her bed deciding to let her hair cool as she pulled out a book.<p>

To be honest, she was pretty scared about facing breakfast, so she planned to stay in there until someone fishes her out.

She heard a few thumps on the door.

'And there's my cue' Raven smiled to herself.

"Friend Raven, are you not awake?" Starfire's voice echoed from inside the hallways. Raven tried to reply but the door opened before she could say something. Even before Raven could shut her mouth, the door closed and soon enough, Starfire was on her bed slightly amused.

"I believe you have slept well?" Starfire giggled.

"Yeah," Raven groaned as she stretched.

Starfire chuckled but not out of amusement but affection. Starfire brushed Raven's arm before pulling her into a gentle hug. "Oh, dear friend, everyone sleeps in now." Raven took about five seconds to recover and hug back, smiling. Her eyes were fully wide but every now and then, you can see them closing again for some time. She was still kind of sleepy.

The girls pulled away at the same time and as Starfire did, she stroked Raven's arms delicately with her hands then reached down and took the purple headed girl's own hands. Then with a small gasp, she stroked some strands of Raven's hair, still wet.

"You have took a bath?"

"Seems like it." She muttered.

"Come on," Starfire said, gently pushing her towards the door then combined with Starfire's super alien strength and speed they were in Starfire's pink bathroom in seconds. Raven opened her mouth to say something but stopped and raised an eyebrow when Starfire pulled out a rather expensive looking hair-dryer.

"Starfire….?" Raven tried to say but Starfire hushed her and pulled her onto a hard pink stool, a brush in her hand and the hair dryer in the other. Knowing, exactly what she was going to do; she tensed up and flicked her hair back then relaxed. She placed her hands on the edge of the stool, trying to keep balanced. Starfire beamed as she stroked the delicate curves of Raven's hair with her brush and stopping a few times when Raven's head jerked back or a simple 'Ow' went out of her mouth. Then only pausing, to take a frown, combing it harshly again to pull them out.

When her hair was finally tangle-free, Starfire let out a relieved sigh and with a roar –which caused Raven to jump out- the hair drier started to breathe out soft heavy and hot breaths. Starfire hovered it above Raven's head then onto her hair.

When the last strand was finally dry, Starfire unplugged the tool and placed her hands on Raven's shoulder, still beaming. "Friend Raven, I truly admire your hair. I believe this is natural, yes?"

Raven smiled, happy about Starfire's politeness, she tucked a strand over her ear and feeling surprised at how smooth it was. "Thanks Star but your hair is brilliant!" Raven exclaimed earning back the same polite smile towards her. Starfire smoothed down her hair again then finally spoke up, afraid that it was going to turn awkward.

"Well, I say we should have some late breakfast!" Starfire said all bouncily and happy as always.

"We should." Raven agreed.

* * *

><p>"NOOOOO!" Beastboy sobbed his face in his hands.<p>

"Beastboy, BEASTBOY! Calm down!" Terra stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders as he was kneeling down on his knees.

"You!" Beastboy said darkly, facing Cyborg. "This was all YOUR fault!"

"I WASN'T THE ONE WHO SMASHED BLACK OPS! I SWEAR!" Cyborg rebutted looking just as flustered as Beastboy. Beastboy hovered his gaze to Robin.

"Don't look at me. " He said coolly, eyebrow raised and with the tiniest hint of a smile but Beastboy didn't notice it.

"Starfire and I fell asleep before you guys finished playing with that stupid game." Terra said just as calm as Robin before Beastboy could set his eyes on her.

"So that means…" Beastboy's eyes widened.

A noise from behind them made everyone jerk away and face the door; it was a rather sleepy looking Raven with jeans she had borrowed and a big t-shirt and a very happy-as-usual Starfire. Beastboy was glaring at Raven, Cyborg and Robin displayed a cool playful smirk and Terra beamed.

"Raven, you're awake!" Terra chuckled and Raven replied with a faint blush and looked away.

Starfire giggled along with her and pulls Raven to the seat. Raven's head was swaying and she was quite dizzy. Cyborg pushed a few plates towards her and looked at her with concern and amusement.

"Morning Raven," Robin nodded as Raven smiled.

Beastboy just stood there with Terra, glaring at the poor Azarathian. Cyborg noticed Raven's swaying and unusual behavior.

"Not quite the mornin person are 'ya?" Cyborg asked, taking some bacon for himself. Raven just briefly nodded and shyed away when she caught Beastboy's eyes. The green-skinned boy took a seat across Raven and to the left and Terra and Starfire trailing behind him.

Raven reached for a fork but stopped when she saw Beastboy's anger. "What?" her voice was hoarse and clearly tired and drowsy. It almost sounded bored.

"Is that it is it? Playing with me before you admit it?" Beastboy roared, eyes narrowing harshly.

Raven dropped her fork and stared at Beastboy, almost hurt. Cyborg and Robin snapped their eyes at the shift-shaper and immediately turned to each other. _Oh crap. _

"What are you talking about?"

"You KNOW what I'm talking about! Why did you do it?"

"Beastboy." Raven's voice started to get a little rough and angry as well as she rose. "I don't understand a _word _you're saying."

"Awww! Bickering when you two aren't even married yet!" Happy's voice ringed, interfering with her thoughts. Raven growled and clenched her head as she slowed back down.

"Raven? Are you ok-?"

"Raven, you broke the black ops disc!" Beastboy said cutting off Starfire. Cyborg hung his head in his hands, completely fooled by their and Beastboy's stupidity.

"Black…ops?" Raven asked like it was a foreign word.

"Beastboy, calm down it was just-"

"I will NOT calm down! Not unless she-"

"We were _messing _with you okay?" Cyborg sighed apologetically at Raven then frowned when he looked at Beastboy.

Beastboy's jaw dropped down. "I-what? Dude….CYBORG, ROBIN WHAT THE HELL?" Beastboy looked up; face red from anger and embarrassment. "Raven, I'm really, really sorry." Beastboy said, face flushed. Starfire and Terra eyed the new girl afraid of her what her reaction was going to be. Frankly, they all did.

"It's okay," Raven beamed and chewed on some of Cyborg's bacon.

"What?" Terra asked aloud.

"It's okay," Raven repeated again, staring at blonde. Beastboy was speechless. Starfire chuckled at this thought and Robin and Cyborg looked at her in amazement.

"You really have changed…" Cyborg finally spoken up.

Raven nodded and looked up at him, swallowing her bacon before replying. "Is that a bad thing?" Raven looked down as she said that. For a few minutes, they had an awkward silence until Robin cleared his throat.

"Course not Raven," Robin smiled.

_Shit, it was a bad thing. _

* * *

><p><strong>I ran outside when I finally finished this chapter(: I got a hair cut yesterday! YAY! I feel so light having short hair now. Before it used to be halfway down my back but ANYWAY –that was completely off-topic- I hoped you guys liked this one! I get really nervous writing when there are lots of people talking to each other. Like some people are just standing there and I'm thinking when I get them to say anything or just be there. I did that for Terra and Starfire. Apologies. PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	10. Game on

**YOOO! Do you guys think 45 reviews are enough for nine chapters? I didn't mean that harshly, I'm just curios haha XD I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! So anyway, thanks for pointing out Raven OOC, I think I just got carried away! **

**So, I got two more reviewers! Welcome aboard! **

**Bearrose: nahaha thanks! I love your words every time you review! **

**Phiarel Darkmyth: Yeah, lol I'm sorry, that's how I write, I use really bad grammar, please excuse me. My teachers always think that too and I can't seem to fix it. But pah, it's fun writing this way! Trust me, without Kitty Bane, this would've been a whole lot worse XD **

**Destiny919: Yeah I'm REALLY sorry, honestly! I actually love Flinx, those two are quite cute! And I have NOTHING against them okay? I think Jinx and Raven are quite a cute couple too! Haha! And thanks (: **

**The Cretin: Really? OH MY GAWD that means…I have a Tameranian hair dryer! –punches the air- No I don't, it's just really crappy, haha. Made in China. Oops, I said it was really expensive looking, just imagine a crappy one now XD. Thanks for telling me about Raven, to be honest, I think I'm growing out of Teen Titans and Raven, now into Harry Potter! But I will continue this. Maybe that's why I'm making Raven all bouncy and girly. –le has a crush on Tom Felton, but Don't tell anyone! Especially not my beastboy…and Raven XD- **

**Angel of darkness: LAWL thanks! You noticed the summary! Yay! **

**Emmy: OF COURSE I WILL PUT SOME BBRAE FLUFF IN WHAT DO YOU THINK IM CRAZY? HAHAH! I don't really mind Terra now, she looks like she's related to Voldemort :3 I like Voldemort. But seriously, I don't because I know Raven is awesome anyway. **

**Tara Logan: HEY THE BITCH IS BACK! Le-whoops! I mean Tara Logan. Really sorry, it's just that they're sooo alike. Anyway, has it ever occurred to you that I have NOTHING against blondes? My best friend is blonde. Bloody hell. And yeah I tried to make this friendly by putting in some BBTERRA but now…but now…TERRAS GOING DOWN. I hope you know what you did, because from this review, I might of made Raven murder Terra in this chapter and Beastboy will die of happy tears! **

* * *

><p>"You still like to read?" A voice suddenly spoken up. It was then that on instant, a rather cheeky face rose up from the couch, green skinned an all. He seemed to be talking…to Raven…to HER. Raven paused and looked up at her surroundings, then him. It appeared to be Cyborg and Robin's turn on the Gamestation while Starfire was watching and Terra texting and laughing every now and then. Raven was just behind the couch crouched up in her usual reading pose.<p>

"It's still my hobby Beastboy," Raven said in her usual monotone voice. "I like to read for fun." She then added, not even looking up from her book. She had an extreme head ache and she didn't even care if she'd taken it out on any of her friends.

Beastboy's smiled appeared wider and the cheekiness faded away into what seemed like affection for the young Azarathian. "Wo-ow, that's a first." He chuckled. "'Fun' coming out of Raven's mouth." He had a wide satisfying grin which grew when Raven rolled her eyes.

"But you know what else is a first? 'Reading' and 'Fun' in the same sentence." He continued. Raven hesitated for a while and moved her book down so they could see each other's faces, eyebrows raised and the other, grinning oh so innocently yet sexy.

"Beastboy," Raven sighed, sliding her leg down so it was flattened on the ground. "What do you expect me to do?" She bookmarked her page then set it on the floor before crossing her arms and giving –what she hoped like- a sensible face.

Beastboy opened his mouth, only to get cut off by the likes of Cyborg. "YEAH BABY! I WIN!" Cyborg cheered, raising his hands and punching the air with his fists. Robin growled and muttered under his breath, no one seemed to hear. He threw the console on the couch and stretched.

"Yo BB, your time to shine!" Cyborg looked back at the green-skinned boy with an eager face. Beastboy turned to Cyborg and grinned. "Raven's taking my turn." He replied coolly. All eyes traveled to Raven curiously. Raven was speechless, she turned to the boy.

"No." She said simply.

"Please?" Beastboy pleaded looking irresistibly adorable.

"Yah, c'mon Raven, we're one player short." Cyborg teased.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Just-"

"For crying out loud, I said NO." She said that a little louder than she's meant too and she seriously meant no harm. But her hair shooting up furiously and was covered in dark aura looked very much against that. When all the other titans jumped back in fear –even Terra- Raven noticed what was happening and calmed herself, sitting back down.

After a few minutes of silence, Beastboy was the first one to recover.

"Pleeeeease?" Beastboy said. The titans were shocked at his courage but Beastboy just smirked at them.

Raven sighed and dropped the book onto the floor then looked at Beastboy for a while before replying.

"Fine. But only this once."

Cyborg clapped into the air. "ALRIGHT!" His eagerness causing another eye roll from his friend.

Raven got up slowly, head throbbing, and circled around to the couch to find a spot next to Robin. After she found a comfortable spot, she crossed her legs and leaned on her palm, already looking bored. She really did NOT want to do this. But, after all, they are her friends. Friends she hasn't seen for two years and oh how much she's missed them.

Robin hesitantly handed the console to Raven; the harsh expression on his face was gone. Raven reached for it but stopped and almost jumped up when she was interrupted by the flashing of red lights and the loud disturbing noise which added to Raven's discomfort.

Robin kicked open the doors and immediately, his face became serious.

"It's doctor Light." He said loud enough for all of them to hear. Then with a dramatic pause, the titans rushed, flew, trampled to the entrance with their battle faces on. Raven couldn't help but smile. 'Maybe I was destined not to do this', she thought.

* * *

><p>"Well, if it isn't the titans. You all are looking very bright today." Dr. Light mused. Raven quickly examined him. Same pathetic excuse for a uniform and a new advanced belt. But what shocked Raven most of all was the giant canon right next to him. He was floating in mid air, and carrying the weapon barely lifting its weight. But then on the second glance, Raven's eyes widened, the weapon was floating itself.<p>

"Enough Light. Put the girl down." Robin said firmly. Raven then noticed the girl sobbing in his arms. She was blonde and was looking as terrified as ever. She looked to be about a little bit older than herself and the other titans.

"Robin, you are quite the exception aren't you? Not as bright as you used to be huh?" Light's mocking voice trickled, his annoying accent making him look exceptionally smart. Not like the wuss he used to be.

Robin was about to make a come-back but Dr. Light cut him off. "Tell you what, we should make a deal." He said full of pride. The titans remained silent, curiosity over eagerness to fight. "Let me go and the girl lives." He said quite evilly and making some kind of evil chuckle afterwards.

"Not gonna happen. Titans! Be careful not to hit the girl!" Robin made a forward arm gesture. "Titans go!" After that, Starbolts came flying towards him. It accidentally hit the girl instead and she howled in pain. Dr. Light grinned like a mad Cheshire cat.

"Star! Be more careful girl!" Cyborg roared and concentrated his aim on Dr. Light. Starfire blushed and murmured an apology. Robin jumped up and tried to do a roundhouse kick on him but light simply blasted him with his device. He grunted and fell backwards but eventually got up.

Terra was flicking mini rocks at him damaging his belt but it was only small damage. Beastboy morphed into a squirrel and crawled up his legs until Light kicked him away and blasted him.

Frustrated, Robin threw a batarang at Light but called them off when he used the girl to block him. The titans started to come at him but paused when he used the canon to point at the girl's waist.

"Do we still want to make that deal, titans?" Dr. Light embarked wearing the same winning smirk he had on for the past few hours.

Raven just stood there motionless, but was staring at Light and examining his actions trying to make a plan and figure out a way of defeating him. Robin grit his teeth angrily. The Blonde closed her eyes and was sobbing her heart out. The other titans were looking at Robin for his decision.

Raven looked closer at the girl. She looked normal. Average looks, green eyes and was terrified but not as much as Raven when she felt no emotion coming from the blonde. Raven's eyes widened and readied her energy bolts which were growing in her hands.

"Well?" Dr. Light forwarded as annoying as ever.

"Don't worry about the girl! Just shoot him!" Raven spoke up, already raising her hands with her bolts in them.

The titan's eyes widened. "Raven no! She's terrified, you might get her hurt!" Robin screamed back.

Too late. Dr. Light's eyes widened as the full on blast hit him and grunted fiercely when his back hit the wall. The girl seemed to disappear in his arms. His suit was making crackling noises and you could obviously tell how must damage he had just got. The suit was, well, ruined.

"No!" Dr. Light screamed.

The titans took a while to finally digest this.

"She was a hologram?" Cyborg asked, amazed at their stupidity and actions.

Raven simply nodded and steadied her arms, making them fall to her side.

"That was…sweet!" Beastboy spoke up and gave Raven a thumbs up. Raven ignored him and rubbed her hands again, just like last time.

Robin and Terra already moved to Dr. Light who was whimpering and crawled up on the floor. His eyes darted to Raven and widened ferociously. "You!" He half-grunted.

"Remember me?" Raven smirked, placing her hands over her elbows. "Th-the dark girl! DARK! SHE'S DARK I TELL YOU!" Dr. Light babbled on crazily for a while and Robin tried to shush him up. "Don't worry doctor, you'll have plenty light to spare in prison." Robin said the last two words harshly and Dr. Light stumbled out of Robin's grip, but the police took it from there, grabbing the poor man and throwing him into the back of the police truck.

"Raven?" Starfire's voice spoke up and tugged Raven out of her mind-world.

"Hmm?"

"How, by all means, did you figure out of the hologram?"

The titans expectantly turned to her and were curious themselves. Terra seemed to be picking rubble out of her gloves. Beastboy leaned in the closest and almost caught Raven off-guard. Raven took a while to answer.

"Her feelings. I couldn't sense her feelings. That would mean that she wasn't a living being, that she was either a robot or a hologram." Raven said clearly and Robin nodded, smiling.

"We're lucky to have you." Robin said at once and Raven smiled smally at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this was a REAAAAAALLY short chapter I'M SORRY! But I have all of next chapter planned out! I hoped you guys like my story so far and will stick to me till the end. PROMISE? Anyway, I wasn't so sure how to end this chapter, haha, -sweat drop- that's why I have such a rushed ending. I'm really sorry. <strong>


	11. I'm so sorry!

**Hello guys! I just-ducks down- WOAH who threw that? I know, I know, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while! I'm sorry. So ready for the excuses? Here we go:**

**For one, I'm sick again. I know, my immune system sucks.**

**I had writers block for a few weeks**

**I've finished the latest chapter okay! I'm just waiting for Kitty Bane to edit it (NO DON'T BLAME IT ON HER I DID IT I SWEAR!) **

**I fractured my arm because I fell of the bars.**

**Oh my god, that's pathetic isn't it? I'm so sorry, you guys. I'll never ditch you but I'll just sometimes, sometimes, take breaks alright? **

**Thank all of you! I got eight reviews last time! YEY**

**ZOMG hey! I just realized I mde 10 chapters! That was my goal, Yes!**

**Sunshine-Midnight123- **Thank you so much, I love having new reviewers

**Bearrose- **I love you bearrose! Haha, I'm not going to listen to any flamers now because of you guys! They won't bring me down, I swear on it. Thank you for following my story so far

**The Cretin- **Oh, how I love your reviews Cretin :D and thank you! I actually thought this chapter was going to be crap but while I was writing it, I just thought of the idea. You know? How ideas just go BOOM? Oh I miss that feeling, I don't have much great ideas anymore. Probably because I'm sick again. And for the flirting, I didn't actually realize! :D the goal was to tease her, but okay lol! And when you said that, I just promised to make more BBRAE stories. I swear, you just choose the right words XD btw, I don't like Harry Potter anymore, I like Drarry hahah

**Emmy- **Lol! You got it right! You didn't rush me yeah? I just rushed myself so it's okay. Theres BBRAE fluff in the next chapter, kay?

**Amenson- **Thank you! And don't worry, I just said that to scare her. Course I'm not going to change my story for that dip-shit

**The-angle-of-death- **What do you mean? I remember that part too! That's where I got the idea, duh! Thanks

**Zeldaslightlove-** THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE! I missed you :D and don't worry about that, just as long as you don't ditch me, yeah? Thankiess 3 3

**I'm sorry if I got you guys excited and you check just to see this. I'll delete this chapter after I update the next chapter. This is 3vryda3amshufflin saying I didn't ditch you. **

**PS- I thought my story was going to end at 10 chapters but now that I reached there, I'm not even close! So beware, this fanfic might turn out really long. **


	12. Rawr

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…." Raven meditated, calming her mind. Normally, she didn't need to meditate these days. But she'd rather do this than facing Beastboy alone. That's right, alone. Starfire had gone to the mall to do some 'personal' shopping-which Raven had refused to when Starfire came and asked for her to come along. Cyborg was out of town; paying a visit to his girlfriend and the titans east and Raven tried so hard not to ask but rebelled against it. This was some serious Cyborg/Bumblebee time. Terra was going on a little date with her high-school friends…nothing to add here. And who knows where Robin went? In fact he might still be in the tower in some serious study. 'Serious study' meant that no one, NO ONE ever goes into his room.

Sighing, Raven made her way to the door.

_I can't just lock myself inside my room for the whole day…_

"Damn right Ravie." Brave growled impatiently. Raven ignored her, not even adding an eye-roll. From the sounds coming from the common room, Beastboy was probably on the game station again. She quickly remembered her position, grabbed the book and fled. Whatever to get Beastboy out of her mind.

Raven groaned. Making herself not think about Beastboy made herself think about Beastboy. She shook her head and travelled her thoughts to the book. She opened it eagerly and scanned her eyes through it while walking to the scene. As soon as she entered, Raven assumed correctly. Beastboy was playing game station.

She sat down at her usual spot, so quietly that Beastboy almost didn't notice. ALMOST.

"Raven." Beastboy grinned, pausing his game with one touch of a finger. Raven made an inaudible sigh, so quiet that Beastboy almost didn't hear it. ALMOST.

"Hey." Raven said in her usual bored voice, not even making eye contact to the green-skinned teenager.

"I'm bored…"

"Hhm."

"So bored."

"Yeah…"

"Extremely bored."

"Right."

Beastboy didn't know whether to be pissed or amused. Raven still hasn't looked up from her book. It made Beastboy feel like an ignorant little boy again. Maybe he still was.

"Raven?"

"Hhm?"

"Play one game with me?"

"Hh-no."

Beastboy smirked. That seemed to get her attention. He never intended to get annoying at this point, but at how Raven was acting, He really couldn't help it.

"Then…can we just talk?"

Raven tried to think on what to do. She then finally surrendered and lowered her book to only be greeted with one friendly green face.

"Hello."

"Hi."

Beastboy's grin dropped only to be placed by embarrassment. There were a few minutes of awkward silence. Beastboy looked down onto the floor nervously. Raven bit her lip and turned her head to the side to face the screen. Raven looked down at her hands, they were slightly trembling.

Beastboy was embarrassed but he wasn't fuming, not yet anyway. He opened his mouth, trying to choose his words as he went. Sadly, he was unsuccessful and closed his mouth. He then opened it again and did it a few times. But then looked away to face the screen.

This was torture. Raven thought. He's going to not talk with me now. Think of something, quick!

They both looked at each other at the same time but jerked their heads away when they noticed the other once doing it. A faint shade if pink travelled across Beastboy's face, but none on her poker face.

Beastboy then only noticed her hair. _Beautiful. _One quick glance at her head wanted him to see more. Gathering up all the courage he had inside him, he swallowed and looked at Raven full on.

Her eyes. They weren't looking at him but…they were so pretty. The color, shape. Her body was cloaked but she was wearing clear white shorts that only reached her three quarters of her thighs. Not short enough, Beastboy thought, disappointingly. Beastboy examined her legs. Long, shaped at just the right places…sexy. Beastboy's face fumed when he thought that. And that was when Beastboy finally noticed that he was _checking her out_. He snapped his gaze away from her and onto a small crack on the wall. Raven didn't seem to notice.

"Raven…the games still on…if you want?" Beastboy almost begged. Raven eyed him for a while and bit her inner cheeks until her mind came into a conclusion. "I…okay, fine." Raven sighed, uncrossing her legs and making her way next to Beastboy. He smiled almost affectionately. Then grabbed his controller to fiddle with some buttons. Raven stared at him for a while admiring the little finger movement he made to the console. Beastboy finally stopped and turned his head to look at her directly in the eyes. None of them backed down. Forcing to stay strong.

"Uh…" Beastboy turned away thinking of what to say. "Um, you're controller is right…" Beastboy turned his head around searching for the missing console. Raven took note of the situation and spotted it beside him.

"Here" They said at in perfect unison and reached for it at the same time. They didn't exactly grab it at the same time, Raven having the upper hand to point it out first, landed her hand on it then grabbed it, then came Beastboy's hand placing on top of Raven's. Beastboy jerked his hand away quickly, and so did Raven with the console.

Raven felt embarrassed and if possible a little guilty. But when the scene happened she felt a small tingling sensation she never felt before. The tingling-was so jumpy and so longing. If possible, reached out from her hands, to her arms, to her stomach then everywhere. It made the corners of her mouth perk up a bit but she didn't allow it. Sadly, the tingling went and Raven tried to savor it. She wondered if that was what Beastboy felt, but shook it off and tried to keep a straight face.

She eyed the remote carefully and tried to take a mental image of all the buttons. It was confusing. She held it upright with one hand. Beastboy turned to her and smiled.

"Here, hold it like this." Beastboy dropped his controller on his lap and reached out for Raven. He placed both of his hands on Raven's and pulled them to wrap around the controller. Raven didn't see it coming and to her disappointment, he pulled away before she could feel it. Raven examined her grip on the controller and adjusted.

"Comfy…" She replied.

Beastboy just grinned and pressed another button on the controller. "That one's to move…and that ones to block…and"

Beastboy seemed to be explaining how to play, but really, Raven wasn't listening at all. She tuned out on 'Move' because Beastboy's face was so close to hers. And God, he smelled so good up close. He smelled like boy. Like sweet, sexy, cute. So darn good. She wanted more. But she was afraid that that was too much to ask…way too much. Beastboy landed his gaze on Raven's but she looked away alarmingly before they could catch each other's eyes again and started fiddling with the analog stick.

"Right…I think I've…got it…" She said in a confused voice but Beastboy just chuckled. "You'll get used to it." Beastboy reached out to place a hand on Raven's again and confirmed the grip correctly. "Trust me."

* * *

><p>"Sparky!" A voice behind him squealed. Cyborg turned at just the right time to take a glimpse of black and yellow and brace himself. The pair of arms wrapped tightly around him and he did not hesitate to hug back with the same force.<p>

"How you doing?" Cyborg teased and they pulled back at the same time. "Great. Now, great." Bumblebee grinned.

"How is Raven? Is she alone in the tower?" Bumblebee asked, slightly crossed.

"Nah, course not girl. She got BB at her side." Cyborg grinned.

"Whoa, hold up. There ain't no way you would do that to Raven."

"I would and I did." Cyborg chuckled. He was quite curios himself of what's happening right now in the titans tower. Raven, five years ago couldn't have lasted five minutes with Beastboy before bickering madly.

Bumblebee was more in fear than anger. Raven was strong, she concluded, but not strong enough to last a _whole _day with Beastboy….right? No, she has changed. She has me on her side, she'll get through this. Bumblebee thought, mentally cheering her on. So then why was she feeling so guilty? So responsible when Cyborg was the one to ditch them alone?

_Maybe because you're the only one she's told. Maybe she IS your responsibility. Maybe she was relying on you the whole time and you aren't there to save her. _

Bumblebee shook her head, disagreeing with the inner voice. Sure, she felt responsible for Raven, but she knew that Raven had known that Bumblebee wasn't going to be there every second of the day. Bumblebee pressed a palm on the bench hardly.

Cyborg saw her face darken. "Bee, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Bumblebee said a little too quickly and the result sounding like –Nthn. Cyborg couldn't help but grin.

"That usually means something" Cyborg stated but almost got cut off by Bumblebee's forced laugh.

"No Sparky, that usually means the opposite as something."

"Not in your case"

"And my case is?" Bumblebee said in an irritated voice, her arms already crossed and her chin up high so she could clearly look at Cyborg in the eyes. Cyborg didn't need to answer; instead he pouted and nudged the girl.

"No," She growled and nudged him right back, but Cyborg in seconds was back in his earlier position and nudged her again, harder this time. Bumblebee almost toppled over but gained new balance and crossed her arms over her chest again, glaring directly at him.

"Damn it Cy, I promised her not to tell anyone." As soon as her words came out, she regretted it and looked away uneasily.

"Her?" Cyborg clicked her tongue. "You mean lil 'ol Raven?" He smirked.

When she didn't answer immediately, his grin-if possible grew wider.

"Oh no, shut up y'all, she did _not _fall in love with BB." Cyborg put his hands to his face and opened his mouth to look shocked but soon turned into a smirk as Bumblebee shifted fidgeted with her thumbs.

"How did….you know?" Her eyes widened. She bit her lip, feeling guilty as she turned away. Her stomach burned and a feeling of anger swelled through her.

Cyborg shook his head. "Ain't your fault. I knew it since the day she left."

Bumblebee's head shot up and gave him a full-on glare. "Tell me everything you know, mister."

* * *

><p>"How…" Beastboy grunted, teeth gripping onto each other. "Are you doing this?" The sound of buttons clicking and the swooshes of analog sticks filled the air, apart from Beastboy's grunts. Raven didn't look weary now, her eyes were fully opened and there was a bit of a smile on her face. Probably amusement from Raven beating Beastboy.<p>

"I don't know," Raven smirked. "I'm just trying every button on the controller."

"There ain't that much damned buttons on the controller." Beastboy squeaked, leaning to the side, trying to quicken his button-pressing but his eyes were still fixated on the screen.

Raven stifled in a chuckle. This game wasn't bad. But not fun either. She concluded seven years ago that video games weren't fun. Fun is moving around. This was just…pressing buttons. Raven tried to stifle another fit but failed and disguised it as a cough.

"Damn, I almost…gah-" Beastboy groaned and dropped his controller down in defeat.

"Game over. Player two wins." The robotic woman said from inside the game station.

Beastboy just sat there –mouth open, and motionless. "Well…that was entertaining…" Raven said with a roll of her eyes. She placed the console next to her lap.

"Beginners luck," Beastboy said jokingly, he spread his arms out wide on the sofa.

Raven did her best to glare at him but she had to admit, she was impressed. Beastboy actually learned how to control his temper! She remembered one day, Cyborg finally managed to beat Beastboy's high score and Beastboy threw one hot tantrum. Even throwing a lamp at him when Cyborg pressed him further to rub it in his face.

Raven rubbed her eyes and looked at anywhere besides the screen.

"H-holy fuck!" Beastboy jumped up, his eyes on the screen.

"What?" Raven turned to him.

Beastboy mumbled something which Raven noticed, wasn't supposed to be heard and pointed at the screen.

"Fuck…." Beastboy repeated, breathless. "You beat Cyborg's high score…" Beastboy lowered down his controller in defeat and suddenly burst out laughing, raking hand through his matty hair.

"You…out of all people" He said through fits. "Cyborg would be so mad." He exaggerated the 'o' in so. Raven smiled and just stared at him while he was laughing. She could say, it was a very pretty sight to see. The way his eyes creased when he was laughing, and just, the way that he laughed, sounded so angelic to Raven's ears.

Raven couldn't help but smile at the sound and sight of this Beastboy. Again, it wasn't the childish one she wanted to hear, but this sound was just as good. Raven pulled her gaze away from him, but still smiling to herself.

"You really…changed you know?"

Beastboy said once he finally calmed down. Raven frowned and muttered something among the lines of "You're one to say." Beastboy heard it but grinned.

"Oh yeah, how have I changed?" He flashed his sparkly white teeth.

"You're looks for one, but that wouldn't count that, let's see," Raven tapped her long fingers on the side of the couch. "Your temper. Your attitude. Your way to handle things." From the looks of Raven, she could have continued this all day.

"So basically, I'm just more mature?" Beastboy smirked, following her words. His back was slanted and pushed back into the couch. Raven turned to face him and nodded slowly.

"Then that only counts as one thing." Beastboy grinned.

"I said something about your looks…"

"Two things."

"…"

Beastboy just grinned again at her silence. "Want to know how you changed?" He said at once causing another nod of Raven's head. Her eyes never left his face. She wouldn't say she was hypnotized like those cheesy romantic novels. She was just…observing.

"One, your looks." Beastboy stated.

"That doesn't count,"

"Yes it does, I counted it in for you." Beastboy pouted, not even hiding any of the cheekiness there. Raven eye-rolled at that comment and let Beastboy continue.

"The way you talk." Beastboy smiled, no cheekiness this time. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"And by that you mean?"

"I don't…really know. It's just that before, whenever you talked, you always sounded like you were trapped. You just seem…I don't know, happier," He added quickly and smiled. When Raven didn't answer, he continued.

"So that's two things. Your style," Beastboy stated, pointing at her clothes. "You're wearing white; it looks good on you,"

"Thanks…" Raven blushed, but Beastboy didn't seem to notice. "The color represents freedom."

"I think I heard that from somewhere before," Beastboy tapped his fingers on the couch. "Don't know. Does that have anything to do with the white flag? How people use it to say 'surrender'? Maybe white means freedom from other people? No, that doesn't make sense."

Raven didn't interrupt him but when there was a slight pause she spoke up. "Your imagination. It hasn't changed." She mused, saying it to herself more than Beastboy.

"Says the girl who still reads books,"

"I told you, it's still my hobby. Like how you play the game station."

"Hey, I'm not that stupid."

Raven stifled a chuckle and held in a smile. "No, course not. Not anymore. That's another thing that has changed about you." Beastboy smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the rays of the sun soak his body.

"You're nicer Raven…I like that," He mumbled and when Raven didn't reply, he looked up to see her day-dreaming. The sun was shining on her skin, making it glow. It was a pretty sight.

"Raven…are you in love with someone?"

"What?"

The reply came out to fast and Raven knew it. His pearly white teeth guessing correctly, mocking her. "You love someone…" Beastboy whispered, sending chills down Raven's spine. She hadn't realized that she moved closer to Beastboy on the couch, their thighs almost touching. She could feel the heat radiating out of Beastboy.

Beastboy's smile disappeared, he tipped his head back and closed his eyes. Raven didn't know what to do, so instead she popped up from the couch and disappeared through the corridor.

Beastboy jerked his head upwards and felt the couch sink under his weight. He rolled to the side and lifted his legs up onto the couch where he felt something. Sighing, he sat upright and grabbed a hold on the solid form.

"She forgot her book…" Beastboy sighed and rolled to his side, closing his eyes tightly and hugging Raven's book.

_You love someone…_

**I don't...I...whoops. Wait, let me just explain first. It's been...a year, has it? More than a year? A decade? Since I updated? And this, this chapter-up there, well...it's nothing new. You see, it's been in my folders for a looooong time and I just came across it today. I'm really sorry D; it's just one chapter. I don't know if I'm actually going to be continuing. How many of you are still there? I hope you haven't all died, like I did. **_  
><em>


End file.
